My Dear Handyman
by TPATFan16
Summary: She's a kind handyman with a pure heart, who not only giving out services but love and friendship to anyone she meets as she also tries to survive the chaos of high school. He's an All Star football player from the rival school. But what happens when fate brings these 2 completely different people together and everything changes in their worlds. ENJOY! ;D
1. Once Upon In High School

HEY! HERE I AM! AND AS PROMISED! A WHOLE NEW STORY FOR U GUYS! *curtains opening*

**Ok, so this story is inspired by my 1# FAVORITE SOAP OPERA that I watch over and over over and over again. This is where our favourite Red girl is something very "handy" & really cool but she's still that AWESOME ninja we all know and ADORE! DON'T WE JUST LOVE HER!? XOXO ;D**

**And you will also be seeing some familiar characters from some AWESOME stories that I would like to thank their creators, more specifically my best friend of all time, JAZZY (JBABE) I LOVE YA, BUD! AND MUCHAS GRACIAS AGAIN FOR GIVING ME PERMISSION FOR U KNOW WHAT! ;)  
I would also like to thank my BEST BRO, BREEZY BEE (iamloveCynder) for always sticking by my side and being my 1# muse and inspiration (I LOVE YA, BRO! UR 1 IN A MILLION!) & also my besties, Penelopy (love345) for being so loyal and encouraging and actually putting up with my craziness (LUV YA, BUD!*) & also to my new best buddy, Carrie (lorelibelle54) U are an AWESOME writer and I am in love with ur stories! I LOVE U GUYS! AND THIS IS SOO FOR U GUYS!**

**So, let's begin. SHOWTIME! ;D**

Once Upon In High School

A bright September morning, yellow sun rays illuminated through some long red and purple curtains, shinning red and purple over the balcony and a girl's room. A pretty teenage girl peacefully slept on her bed, dreaming until a voice woke her up.

"Juliet! Wake up, love! Time for school!" the voice of her father called.

She sees her German Shepherd dog a few inches from her face as he started licking her face in a loving way to his master. "Hey,Manny, how are ya?" the girl pats her dog's head, dearly.

The young girl had brunette hair, red lips and sparkling green eyes and by the name of Juliet Isabel Redbrick moans her sleep, struggling to open her eyes. Another dream has gone by and waking up to another day. And not just any day today was the first day of high school. It was 7:00am as she got out of bed, walking into her own personal bathroom. She changed from her pajamas into some casual jeans, black T-shirt and her favourite Red hoodie which was her signature color, along with some black Converse. She brushes her long brunette hair and ties it into a ponytail. She looks at herself in the mirror and takes one good look at her reflection and takes a deep inhale in disappointment.

"Showtime, Juliet" she said to herself, knowing this was the beginning of another miserable high school year as a junior.

She grabs her Red backpack as she headed down stairs, heading to the kitchen. She was spaced out in her thoughts about a dream she had last night. It was a strange dream, she was in it and someone else, he had a strange name, and it was if like she knew him before. But doesn't know why she would have a dream like that. All she saw was a bit blur of Blue and a scar on his face.

"HEADS UP!"

She didn't have time to react to the owner of the voice but it was too late. Juliet hit the floor in pain, feeling something large fell on top of her. It was her annoying a large cousin, Tybalt who was trying to catch a football but ran into her, missing the catch. He has been staying in her house with her father for a long time. He was a senior and the captain of the football team of their school. Unlike her, he was pretty excited to start the school year.

"Oh, sorry, Jules. I didn't see you" he said, helping her up on her feet.

"It's ok, Tybalt. I'm used to being invisible" she said while fixing her hair in place.

"So, are you trying for a sports team this year?" he asked while playing around with his football, throwing it up in the ari and catching it.

"I don't know. I don't think football is the sport for me"

"Why? Because the team didn't let you be in the team because you're a girl. Are you forgetting I'm the team captain?"

"No but I'm not sure. I got to go now"

"Ok, I'll see you in school later" she said, walking away.

"Hey, Jules. Think about it. This is your last chance to be on the team"

"Sure, Tybalt. I'll see you later"

"Ph, wait, one more thing. Can you check my car after school? It's making those

"Why? Can't you fix it yourself?"

"Yeah, but I have my big game tonight. And you never charge me"

"Who says I don't charge you. You have a massive debt with me"

"Who much do I owe you?"

"No! I ain't talking about money here! You have to do whatever I say like I need you to pick up Willy from school later"

"But…!"

"No BUTS! You owe me!"

"The things I do to have a little easiness in my life"

"Remember, 3:00pm!"

"I know! BYE!"

Juliet opens the door as she step out into the real world. Feeling the fresh air and sunshine on her face. Hearing the birds chirping and her neighbours coming out of their homes to go to work, to fetch the morning newspaper or just do their usual business like gardening and watering their plants. She walks down the pavement and stop at the bus stop and waits there for a few minutes until she approached by 2 girls.

"JULIE!"

She turns and smiles; it was her 2 best friends, Nanette & Jazmin. They have known eachother since kindegarden and di everything together. From sleepovers to having eachother's backs when one was in trouble. Jazmin was this pretty girl with shiny long balck hair with peachy eyes. She had small freckels on her hface and she never goes anywhere without her spy-like shades. Nanette was this girl that would always wear geen clothes and had this ability of a human fountain because she can do trick with spitting water like a fountain. Juliet was considered as the leader of there little group. They haven't seen eachother much ove rthe summer, that's why they were so excited on reuniting.

"Nanny, Jazzy! How are you girls" Juliet cried, hugging them.

"We're good. How you been, Red Riding Hood?" Nanette asked with Juliet's fun nickname, making her smile.

"Yeah. We haven't seen you since school ended. How was your summer? Last time I saw you, you were working again" Jazmin asked

"Oh, you know. This and that. Doing my summer job like always. I can see that you girls haven't changed, youguys are beautiful as always" Juliet complaments, making them smile.

"You want us to come with you, accompany you to class or something?"

"Yeah, thanks, girls"

Soon the school bus arrived to pick them up. The girls got on as they sat down at their seats. Juliet looked outside through the window, spacing out in her thoughts while gazing out into the outside world. She didn't even notice the bus stopping at every stop to pick up more kids. Or hearing all the other kids goofing around and throwing paper ball and paper airplanes. But she was much too in her Soon she caught a sight of her high school, Capulet High School. The bus stops at the parking lot and the teens come out, taking they separate ways. The girls walk all the way to the entrance, heading for their lockers since they were close togther. They had a lot of catching up too but they had the rest of the yearr to do that.

Soon the first bell rang. It was now 7:30am so that mens there was still a little time to have fun with friends or get things set up. The trio walked down the hallways until they made it outside where Juliet had to do something before class, Jazmin and Nanette knew and understood what she was going to do.

"We'll see you in class, Julie. You sure you'll be ok on your own?" Jazmin asks, concerne for her friend.

"Yeah, guys. I'll be fine. See you in class" Juliet smiles, giving them a hug and the girls parted separate ways.

Juliet walked around the school campus was very large; it was nothing like college but close enough to get lost in. Teens ran around with friends, playing a nice game of ball or frizzbee. Students from school clubs giving out offers for the school activities for the year, especially for senious which Juliet was this year. She had plans for her junior and seniour year, she was planning on going to college and study what she loves and what she's good at. The only problem is that she gets teased and bullied by her talents, making her different from all the other girls, especiallt the cheerleaders are her main source of humiliation. But she just ignores them ad continues her walk around the college-sized campus.

Juliet soon makes it to the large football field in the back of the school where she heard a large commotion of yelling and arguing. She stayed next to the bleachers while the other kids ran to the large crowd, separated by 2 rival colors, Red and Blue. Juliet squints her eyes and notices that those strange kids are from a different but familiar place.

Montague High School.

The rival high school of Capulet High. It was started with 2 schools that were totally very different but had one small thing in common, they both wanted to be the best. The best to offer the best education to students and to be the 1# school champion in sports, especially in football. Both team captains of each football team were sworn enemies.

"What are you disgusting Blues doing on Red territory?" she heard Tybalt's voice

"We heard you stole something from our campus!" a Bluebird said who was very short for his tone.

"You have no proof!" Tybalt cried, angrily

"Our security cameras saw you and 2 your boys stealing our 2014 championship trophy from the case. Admit, you 2 are guilty!" said the Bluebirds football captain but Juliet could see his face from far away.

"You guys have no right to comes to our school and accuse us of something we didn't do" one of the Red football player said, standing next to Tybalt.

"Yeah, and besides, my uncle is the headmaster of this school. So, I'm untouchable" said Tybalt, gloating with a smirk.

"Fine, we'll settle this with this Friday's big game. And we will crush you into the dust"

"I hope you guys bring a mop because you will be cleaning your blood from our football field" Tybalt finished and e and his team walked away from the Bluebirds as they glare in accepting the challenge at the big game. Juliet watched in awe of what she just saw and heard but wanted to know more about what's this school rivalry about.

"Hey, Tybalt. What was that all about?" Juliet ask, stopping him.

"It was just those idiot Bluebirds from the stupid Blue school!" he growls.

"Is it true you guys trashed their school?"

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell the headmaster?"

"I can't make any promise until you tell me"

"Fine. And yeah, we did. But it was a way of getting back at the school, especially on that imbecile of pretty face of their team captain. I gave it to him real good"

"Tybalt, you can't keep doing these pranks. The headmaster is going to find out soon enough and you won't be able to play or graduate"

"I know but I beg you not to say anything, please, Jules! I'll buy you a new skateboard!"

"Even the 2014 new one I have been dying to get?"

"Yes. So, you won't tell?"

"Fine. Just leave them alone"

"You're not very fun these days"

"Yeah, but I know how to make you cry"

"I'm telling you. Stay away from them, they're bad news"

"I got it. I'll stay away" he huffs as the first bell rings and they all went to their classes.

**(Inside the school, 3:00pm)**

School hours have passed but now it was time for her working hours. She liked at her classes, especially her workshop and engeniering class. Juliet would usually take classes that involve anything in using dangerous tools or sometimes do sports, especially Martial Arts. Once the last bell of the day rang, the pretty brunnette takes out all her books and all the stuff she needs from her locket and slams it close. She walks down the halls, passing in front of the headmasters' office who just called on her.

"Juliet, sweetie! Come here, please!" he calls to her

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" she asks, walking to the headmaster who was also her father **(A/N: If haven't noticed yet)**

"I have some news. There having try-outs for the school's Martial Arts and plus, there's one more spot open on the school's football team after school, what do you say?"

"Thanks, Dad but maybe some other day because Grandpa is waiting for me at the store"

"Again with that geezer? You know I don't like you being what he created you" he whines, slightly angry but she didn't care.

"Dad, if I'm what I am now, it's because of my mother who gave me this title" she smiles proudly of the title her grandpa gave her but Lord Redbrick wasn't really sure about it.

"Yes, she was very handy when I met her. And I can't argue with you about"

"So, can I go?" she asks, crossing her fingers he'll say yes.

"Alright, but I want you home by curfew" he said with a demanding tone. "I'm going to stay for 2 more hours to do some paperwork but I'll see you at home"

"Thanks, Dad. I'll see you home" she hugs him tight.

Lord Redbrick gives his daughter on her forehead and heads back into his office, closing the door behind him as Juliet walks to the exit but she then was stoped.

"Hey, Julie!" Jazmin and Nanette called to her as she turns to face them.

"Oh, hey girls!" she smiles, hugging them.

"We're going to the mall now, wanna join us?" Jazmin asked with Nanette nodding, hoping their friend will say yes but they were wrong.

"Oh, sorry, girls. I have to go make some repairs in the shop" Juliet says with a small frown.

"Again? This is the 3rd time this week, Julie" Jazmin whines.

"Yeah, plus, there's this party coming up this weekend. You should come with us" Nanette whines too

"Thanks, girls. I'll think about it. But right now, I have to go to work"

"Sure, Julie. Maybe we'll see you later" Jazmin says with a smile

"Sure. I love you guys" they hug again.

"We love you too, even as what you like to wear most the time when you're working" Nanette playfully insults, as Juliet roll her eyes but laughs.

"Yeah, your uniform is quite horrifying sometimes" Jazmin adds, and they laugh again.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. I'll see you guys later" Juliet laugh sarcastically and then smiles.

"But can we at least walk you to the door?" Nanette asked.

"Sure, come on" Juliet agrees

As they made their way to the main doors, they bumped into someone the 3 of them hated with all their souls, especially Juliet. It was Juliet's arch enemy, Shelby Yellowstone. She was a girl with red hair and always wore bright yellow and pink clothes. She was considered the "most popular girl" in school even if she had a cruel and selfish attitude. Just like Juliet, Shelby had he own little group but the only difference is that Shelby always bossed the girls of her group around like if they were servants and she was the queen. Shelby would always insult and critize Juliet just to make her feel bad but never succeeds since Juliet always acts so thought, in her own opinion. Juliet always stayed strong and stood up to Shelby but sometimes she wants to break her jaw when she gets on her nerves.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. The 2 all pathetic idiotic girls with the half guy girl" Shelby insulted.

"Oh, look, it's the all she-devil girl" Juliet insulted back, sending her a deadly glare.

"What do you want Shelby?" Jazmin butt in, wanting to defend her friend.

"Just came to tell that there's a spot left for the cheerleading try out. Unless, you feel macho enough this semester to try for the guy's football team, uh... Pukebrick" Shelby insults with an evil smirk.

"I don't know, Yellowcorn, because there might be an opening for the clown club and they want you as president" Juliet snaps with a angry tone as she and Shelby came closer to their faces with angry glares.

"Well, at least I can be a girl because you're not even a girl or a guy. In fact, you're an unknown creature who's not a girl or a guy. But don't be upset, at least you have what is close to your species" Shelby leaves with the final word, leaving Juliet with an evil grin and squinted back at her. They turn around and walked away from eachother, stumping their feet and with frustrated grins on their faces.

"OH! I HATE HER SOO MUCH!" Juliet growls with all her anger, making go to her danger anger zone and having the urge to choke Shelby.

"I want to do BAD things to that chick!" Jazmin growls in anger.

"You should" Nanette encourage with a angry tone.

"I will. I'll be back in 5 minutes" Jazmin pulls out her trusty baseball bat **(A/N: she's on the girl's baseball team)** and starts to walk in Shelby's direction but Juliet pulls her back.

"No, guys. It's not worth it" Juliet says, slightly disappointed.

"Then what are you going to do, Jules. You can't live under Shelby's shadow for the rest of your life"

"She's right; you need to put her in her place"

"And by put her in her place, you mean pull her hair out?"

"And by hair, you mean fake hair extensions?" Jazmin said with a serious tone.

"Guys, I'm not using my force against somebody who isn't worth it. Besides, I hate to admit it but she's right. I am an unknown species" juliet fornws, shocking her friends.

"Oh, you can't be serious in listening to her!" Nanette asks, shocked.

"What she said is true; I am a _macho_ tomboy girl"

"Just because you like to do guy stuff, that doesn't mean you're a guy" Jazmin says

"I know but sometimes I feel like I'm being seen as that and nothing else"

"Jules, you are a beautiful and awesome girl, it's just that people don't know that yet but then soon will change their minds about you" Jazmin smiles, taking Juliet's hands, making her smile too.

"Yeah, I know you'll meet a nice guy who will like and accept you for who you are" Nanette smiles and Jazmin nods to Juliet.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, guys. But let's face it, what guy is going to notice me?" Juliet asks, poiting to herself.

"He will if you stop hiding your true beauty" Jazmin says

"You perfectly know why I do that. I'm afraid of what people will think of me"

"But it's a new semester! This also means our LAST semester. So this is your last chance to prove you actually went to this school!" Nanette exclaims.

"She right, you just need a little help from us if you let us, of course" Jazmin says.

"Listen, girls, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go to work now, bye" Juliet hugs her best friends tight and starts to walk away, leaving her friends worried about her.

Asshe walks out the front doors, Juliet walks away with a frown and small tears in her eyes but she wiped them away but Shelby's words rang in her mind _"You're nothing. Not a girl and not a guy. You're an unknown species, Pukebrick". _Even if they hurt in the inside, Juliet didn't listen to them, she knew Shelby was just trying to make her feel like a low-life. She shakes all those negative thoughts and remebered what her best friends said about making this a brand new starts this semester and find a way to make it better for her. But for now, she'll just stick to what she loves and does best.

_**RING!**_

The last bell as all the teens rushed out those door like a stampeed, and running like animals toward the bus or going their separate ways. Juliet saw her friends and waved goodbye to them from a distance as she headed her separate way until somebody stopped her. T was her beloved dog who must have follwed and waited for her until school was over.

"MANNY! How did you get here? Did you get out of the house and followed me to school again?" Well, since you're here… Ready to go to work?" she asks her pup as he jumped around all excited.

Juliet pulls out her red skateboard with her helmet, putting it on. She hops on it and starts skating down the sidewalk, further away from her school as she enters the friendly enviroment of her neighborhood with Manny walking side by side, following all the way to her exciting job, or that's what she thinks in her opinion.

**So, what u guys think? Good? Bad? I'll leave you guys decide ;)**

**I will come back very soon with the next chapter where things get really good between a certain Red & Blue. (I gotta stop giving away spoilers) But as long as it makes u guys happy, I don't care because I love u guys with all my heart XOXO. And thanks again, Jazzy for letting me borrow ur AWESOME & AMAZING Spy girl for this story, I promise not to fail u in giving her an AWESOME role (LUV YA!*) & ALL OF U!***

**SEE YA GUYS LATER! ;D**

**-MICKEY* (TPATFan16*) ;)**


	2. Not Sir! Miss!

"_**HELLO HELLO! MY, MY, MY, WHAT HAVE WE HERE?**_** A BRAND NEW CHAPTER OF MI NUEVO (new) CUENTO (story)! I hope you guys like this because I had a BLAST doing this! See what our favourite Red girl does after school! ENJOY! & I LOVE U GUYS! ;D**

**2. Not Sir, Miss!**

On the other side of town, people were walking around the streets. Some were busy talking on their phones as others chat with friends in cafes & local stores. Cars, busses and taxis drive down the streets, trying to create traffic. You can even smell the sweet aroma of the food from restaurants and food skates through the streets of town, hearing the honks of the cars, passing near her and the people shouting. Her faithful dog stays by her side to watch over her, even though he knew she was strong enough to defend herself like a highly skilled Kung-Fu ninja. She then turns a corner and spots a familiar handyman hardware store across the street that said _"Husband For Rent"_ on the top. She walks over and opens the door as the little bell rings.

"Grandpa? Grandpa, are you here?" she calls.

_No answer._

She sets down her backpack on the counter and walks the storage room in the back. The storage room was filled with unpacked boxes and spare broken parts, pipes, tools, construction equipment and car parts. You can even bring your car and she could fix it up in less than 10 minutes. Soon she saw 2 large boxes walking toward her but she knew who was behind them.

"Grandpa?" she asks, looking behind the boxes

"Oh, Juliet, sweetheart. Help me with these boxes, please"

"Sure, Grandpa" she grabs the large and heavy boxes and sets them down on a high shelf. Her grandfather was one of the most important men in her life who she adores with all her heart. His name was Michael & he was a kind man to everybody in town, he was Juliet's mother's father. He had his own hardware store for almost 25 years now, even before Juliet was born. In fact, her mother used to be very good at being "handy" with tools and fixing anything. Michael taught her and now he's teaching his granddaughter to be just like her.

"I'm so glad you came because you have busy schedule today. So, go get change" he says.

"Sure, be right back"

Juliet heads toward the bathroom in the back room. She opens the closet where her uniform was always set for her when she came to work. She changes into a plaid shirt & and an jeans overall, then came her "manly-like" boots and finally she ties her long brown hair in a bun and tucks it in her lucky blue cap. With a playful tip of her hat, she grabs her toolbox and head to the front counter of the store where her grandfather was setting up and waiting for her before the store opens.

"All set?" he asks, seeing her walk in..

"Yep" she nods as she sits and spins around the chair that very next to the counter, goofing around a little. **(A/N: U know those round chair that spin around and make you dizzy. and you see them mostly in cafes?)**

"Remember, you have a long list of services today but I want you back as soon as possible to help me with shipment that's coming in this evening. You think you can handle that?"

"Sure thing, Grandpa" she nods as she continue to goof around on the chair, making him chuckle.

_**RING-RING!**_

The store phone started ringing and Michael answers. "Hello, _"Husband For Rent" services?_ The shower again? Ok, I'll send my best handyman over, goodbye" he hangs up, a bit irritated.

"The shower at the beach again?" she asks, annoyed too.

"Yep, looks like they need to break it every 2 weeks. Go over there and fix it but if they don't pay you... not only will they be paying off their bill but you're not fixing that shower ever again until they do, understood"

She nods. "Yes, Grandpa"

"Alright, here your tools, the keys to the van..." he hands her the keys and her tool box.

And she cuts him off "And my faithful assistant" she smile sat her dog, patting his head.

"Of course. Go right to it while I stay here, managing the store"

"Oh, Grandpa! Before I go, I want to tell you that Tybalt will be dropping Willy off from school today. Can you watch him while I get back?" she asks, leaning on the counter.

"Not at all, my dear. You go and be careful"

"Ok, let's go, Manny. Bye, Grandpa?"

"Bye, my dear handyman!"

As Juliet steps out of the store, she felt the warm afternoon sun on her face as she walks up to her grandfather's van that had the logo and the phone number of the store so people will hire her more offend. She opens the side doors of the back to check if she had everything she needs for the services and Manny sits tight in the back, excited to work with her like almost every day. After she did a quick cheek, she hops in and starts off the van and drives off thru the neighbourhood, getting friendly hellos from everybody because they know her by her talents and kindness.

"Good morning, Juliet!" a woman called to her from the porch of her hand.

"Good morning, Mrs. Johnson!" Juliet waved back with a smile.

"I'm afraid my washing machine is breaking up again!" Mrs. Johnson said with a frown, but knows Juliet can fix it.

"Don't worry, I'll come back later. I just have a quick emergency"

"Alright, dear. Thank you!"

In the coast Verona beach, people of all ages, male and female, old and young were enjoying a nice hot day at the beach. Girls walked around the warm sand in their bathing suits as the guys whistle at them. The ocean water was crystal clear; it was good enough to go swimming, surfing and water skiing. It even had nice fruit stand for nice cool drinks. A group of guys were playing a friendly game of volleyball against eachother until one of them hit the ball in the wrong direction as the ball hit one of the showers and the nuzzles fall off and water comes spraying out like a garden hose. They guys have no choice than to call the best handyman in town to come and fix it. They waited passionately until she finally arrived.

"It's about time you got here, Redbrick" a guy named George said to her.

"Yeah, yeah, just show me where it is, George. I got bigger services to do" she says, slightly irritated by him because he's one of those customers that like free stuff.

"It's over here. We were playing and it fell off" he says, pointing to broken shower.

Juliet observes it carefully and it didn't take her long to figure out the problem. With the right tools and equipment, Juliet stalls a new shower nozzle into the water pipe and getting it fixed like it was never broken. To her, fixing this shower was a piece of cake.

"Are you done?" George asks.

"Time is money, George" she says, putting away her tools

"You're the best, Redbrick! The best!" he playfully tips her cap.

"I'm greater when you pay me. Give me my money; you're in debt with my grandfather"

"I already told him I'd pay him already"

"That was 4 months ago when you called me to fox this shower 5 times, the engine of your car and the shirt circuit in your kitchen"

"The problem is, Redbrick is that I don't have any right now"

"Oh, Georgy! I don't do works for credit and less for an arrogant like you"

"Seriously, Redbrick? An arrogant? Me? And no, I'm serious, listen; I'll stop by the shop and give old Redbrick his money when I have it"

"You know what? I don't need to listen your excuses. He's been waiting for more than 5 months, George. Tell you what? I'm going to get a drink at the stand and when I come back... I want my money"

"Oh, George, call me to fix your stupid shower, you can do that. But pay me... that you can't"

Juliet goes to the fruit stand where her good friend Amy works. She was always wearing a bathing suit and besides working at the stand, she gave massages to her customers.

"Here you go, Jules" she hands Juliet her drink with a tiny umbrella in it.

"Thanks, Amy" she smiles, handing her a dollar and taking a sip.

"Anything else, Redbrick?"

"No, thanks, Amy. I'm on a run, going service to service" then she notices something strange. "Hey, what happened to my cards?" she asks at the empty card stand on the counter.

"We ran out of them? People take them to call you for your services"

"That's great! Me and my grandpa are starting to get more noticeable! Can I put more?" she asks, excited.

"Of course"

"That way nobody misses out on my services"

"So, are you still planning on going to New York next year?"

"Yeah, I'm still thinking it. But for now, I'll just stay here with my family, stay in school for a while and being this town's handyman"

"You're right, what will we do without our best handyman?"

"Well, before I go, mind giving me the usual for Manny?"

"Sure"

"(_Whistles_) Manny, come here!" Juliet calls and her dog comes in less than a second. She bends down on her knees on the sand and gives him a nice doggy bowl of tropical punch Amy made just for him.

"Well, I'll see you later. I'm gonna make George pay me one way or another"

"Good luck with that, kid. See ya" they wave goodbye

Juliet goes back to the volleyball court and finds George playing again. She knew he wasn't going to pay her again, but this was the last straw. She interrupts the volleyball game again to talk to him but he kept insisting that he didn't have any money but she knew he was lying.

"Listen, George. To wake me up and make come up over here and fix your shower, you can do that. But pay me, that you can't do"

"Oh, come on, Redbrick. Just put it on my bill. You know how I am; I need to play with the team"

"That's the reason because I know you, George. And I want you to pay me now"

"Ok, how do I put this in a term even you understand? I... don't... have... money. I'm broke. Just put it on my bill and I'll pay you when I have the money, ok?"

Juliet got boiling bag, she set down her tool box on the sand and pulls out her trusty wrench and walks back to George in a very fake casual way, playing around with her wrench.

"So, you don't have any money? What a shame! Because that means I don't have to fix your shower" then she starts hitting the shower nozzle with her wrench, trying to break it again and getting everybody's attention.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" George and the other players yelled "Calm down, Redbrick!"

"Pay me or I leave everything as I found it" she threat George with her ranch and hit the nozzle again but harder.

"No, no, Redbrick, stop!" they yelled again but she didn't stop.

"Oh yeah! Anyone of you want to go against me or what?" She looks back at George, pointing her wrench at him "PAY ME NOW!" she growls. George stood silent, thinking about it and she noticed it. She gets ready to hit the nozzle one more time but he stops her.

"Fine! Fine, I'll pay you!" George pulls out a small roll of money and hands it to her "That was for my little nephew, to pay him a little gift"

"You don't even have siblings, George" she snaps as she snatches the money from his hand, turning to walk away but he stops her.

"Hey, where are you going? Where's my change?" he says, slightly angry but she scoffs.

"Change? You ain't getting any change because you wasted my working time already. So, have a nice game, George" she tips her cap and picks up her tool box. "Let's go, Manny" she calls as her dog comes back to her side

In the other side of town, a guy by the name of Gnomeo Blueberry was driving in his car across town, trying not drive like if he was in a NASCAR race. He had blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Gnomeo had a reputation of being the most popular guy in his school. Besides being the captain of the Bluebrids football team, he was rather good-looking and had this sort of power to have girls worship the ground he walks on. But he never paid any attention to any of them; he didn't really girls that work so hard to get his attention. But it would be nice for him to find a girl who is different from other girls and isn't afraid to be herself. But he didn't have time to think about that right now, he was on his way to the Capulet High School for the big football game between the Redfoxes. He was running late by cause of some last minute training but unfortunately he fell asleep until he woke up an hour later. As he drove down the street, his phone started ringing. He used a free hand to grab it and see the caller ID, it was his cousin, Benny.

"Hey, Benny. What's up" he answer, slightly annoyed.

"_Gnomeo, where are you? The game is going to start any minute now" Benny screamed on the other line, desperately._

"Relax, Benny I'll be there very soon! Just get the team ready and I'll be there!" he hangs up and continues driving.

Gnomeo steps at a traffic light as another car passed in front of him. he didn't notice that a board fell out of the truck and there was a sharp nail sticking out of the wooden board and he was driving straight to it...

_**CRASH!**_

His car started jumping up and down the street until Gnomeo finally pulled over by the sidewalk. He knew what the problem was, he had flat tire. "Oh great! Only these kinds of things happen to me? Why of all things, did it have to be today?"

Then his phone started ringing. It was Benny calling him again "Oh, just what I needed" he groans to himself but picks up. "Hi Benny" he said with a fake happy tone.

_Benny knew that tone and it was never good. "I knew it! That soft little innocent voice is a sign of something bad" he snaps._

"I'm sorry, Benny. My car has a flat tire" Gnomeo said, nervously.

"_Then fix it. Call the police, the firemen, the FBI, whoever you want but come fast!" Benny snaps harder and hangs up._

Gnomeo hangs up his phone and walks to the back of his car. As he opens the truck, his eye caught a helpful sight. He sees a van with a logo of called _"Husband For Rent". _He even sees somebody standing there, reaching into the back of the van.

"Hey, handyman!" he calls "Hey, sir! Mr. Handyman!"

Soon after finally hearing him, the mysterious handyman comes out from the truck and leans against the door of the truck to show her pretty face from under the cap.

"Not Sir! Miss" she corrected him with a smile and he returns the smile.

Gnomeo was very surprised the handyman was girl; he was even embarrassed for calling her a sir. "No, no, I'll handle it. I just got a flat tire but don't worry, I got it" he tells her. But she doesn't listen. Juliet grabs her ranch and the necessary car equipment as Gnomeo tried to fix it himself "Oh, what luck I have. I get a girl handyman and I have no idea how to do these things" he mumbles to himself.

Juliet walks over to the car; she places the pump under as it lifts the car up. She spins the cross to take off the screws and changes the tire with a brand new one from Gnomeo's car.

"Are you done?"

"Yep. All set"

"Great, what do I owe you?" he asks, pulling out his wallet

"No, noting. For this occasion, is on my bill. But here's my card and anything you need, I'm at your service"

"Yeah, of course, thank you. But one question, how did you do to change the tire so fast?"

"Well, in life is all about engineering and attitude" she then whistles to her dog and he comes running to her.

"Wow, a handydog" he awes.

She pats her dog's head, lovingly "Yep, he's more than just my faithful partner, he's my best friend. Well, we gotta go now"

"Of course"

"Have a nice day"

"Thank you so much" he calls to her. Gnome watches her leave with a big smile. He looks down at the business card she gave him. _"Husband For Rent_"? He reads to himself, amazed by the lovely girl handyman.

**(Night time, Capulet High School)**

Soon daylight became night time as the large football field was being filled by excited fans and lighten up for the big football game between the Redfoxes and the Bluebirds. Both teams changed into their uniforms in separate locker rooms to not start a fight with each other. The Redfoxes were ready minutes ago but the Bluebirds were still missing their team captain until he finally walked through the door.

"No, we are not going out until the captain arrives!" Benny argues with the coach and his teammates. Suddenly, on cue, the door open and Gnomeo comes running in with his bag and equipment "I'm HERE!"

"FINALLY! Now, go get changed! The game is starting in less than a minute!" Relieved, Benny pushes Gnomeo to showers to hurry up. Soon it was finally game time; the cheerleaders danced their routines to the loud music. Both teams came out to the field to their positions after they huddled up and their team captains gave them their instructions. "Ready?" Guillermo shouting, getting ready to throw the ball as the crowd waited for the grand showdown. Suddenly, like if it was a stroke of bad luck, the lights of the field went out! Everything was pitch black. As the crowd went in _"AW"_ in disappointment. Luckily the school had a backup generator to keep the lights running but not for long enough for the game. Both teams were disappointed as the fans were too.

"What are we going to do?" Benny asked Gnomeo, "If those lights don't get fixed, we're going to have to cancel tonight's big game".

That's when Gnomeo got a perfect idea. "Don't worry; I know you can fix those light". He pulls out the business card and starts dialling the number on his phone. It only took a matter of minutes for Juliet to get there in her handyman clothes and with her toolbox. She takes out the necessary equipment and walks across the field, getting weird looks from everybody. Both teams were a bit confused by the girl handyman but Gnomeo quickly smiled when he saw her.

"_Husband For Rent?" _ The Redfoxes's coach asked her.

"That's me" Juliet nods, proudly but the teams weren't so sure, especially Benny.

"Are you sure you can handle this kind of things? You seem not right for the job, especially if it involves guy work" Benny offends, making her send him a deadly glare.

"Don't worry, Benny, she's very handy and we can trust her" Gnomeo smiled at her, making her blush a little.

"So, where's the problem?" she asks the coach and he points it out.

The coach point to the circuit box and Juliet opens the little door to find switches sand fried circuits inside. It didn't look any good. "Ooh. This looks bad but not too complicated to fix. All I have to do is replace this wire with a new one". Juliet reaches into her toolbox, pulls out spread circuit cable. It only took short minutes to stall in with the right tools until the lights finally came back on. The crowd cheered as both football teams thank her but Gnomeo was impressed of all. He walks up to her as she puts away her tools.

"You are amazing, you know that? If you haven't come along, the game would have been cancel" Gnomeo said, smiling at her as she stood back up.

"It's like I said before, it all takes a little bit of all about engineering and attitude" Juliet tips her hat, making him smile bigger.

"What a great lesson from my dear handyman" Gnomeo smiles, confusing her a little.

"Your handyman? This is just the 2nd time I helped you today" she chuckles, making him too.

"By the way, my name's Gnomeo, Bluebird football captain. And I'm guessing you have a name, other than _"Husband For Rent"?" _He asks, smiling as he shakes her hand as she smiles back.

"Yes, I do. And it's..." but somebody cuts her off.

"JULIET! What are you doing here?! And why are you talking to him!?" Tybalt yells, pulling her away from Gnomeo by her wrist.

She pulls away "I just came to fix the lights and I'm just..." but once again, he cuts her off.

"I told you to stay away from them! Especially this one!" he points at Gnomeo, angrily. And what do you mean you helped him again? That means you 2 have met before?"

"Tybalt, relax, I'm not doing anything!" she says, trying to calm him down.

Then Tybalt looks at Gnomeo with a nasty glare "I advise you to stay away from my little cousin, Bluebird! Because the next prank you'll receive will be even worse than earlier. Let's go, Jules. I'll take you home" he grabs her wrist again and starts her dragging her away from Gnomeo again.

"But, Tybalt...!"

"But nothing, Jules! I don't want you talking to him!"

"Ok, but I can drive myself home, you know" she huffs at him.

"Fine, let me at least walk you to your van. And this better be the last time I see you talking to that Blue rat, understood?"

As she was taken away, Juliet looks back Gnomeo and frowns in disappointment as he did. Unlike her cousin, Juliet didn't think he was a bad person like he did. In fact, she felt like they really bonded even if it was just one of her simple services. But why bother? They could never be friends or talk to eachother since they from rival school & her cousin was his arch enemy. Gnomeo stare at her in disappointment but manage to send her a smile until she no longer in his sight. As his teammates prepared for the big game, Gnomeo was still spaced out, frozen in place, wanting to see that beautiful handyman against.

"So, Gnomeo, are you ready to play now? Gnomeo!" Benny came up,

"Huh, what?" Gnomeo breaks out of his daydream and looks back at him, trying to act cool.

"Why are you staring at the handyman girl?" Benny asks, eyeing him.

"And what's wrong with that?" he asks, even though he knew the obvious answer.

"I'll give you a few reasons. 1. She's a handyman. 2. She's Redfox and worst of all... 3. She's Tybalt's cousin! I advise you to forget all about her and focus on the game!" Benny points out as he turn to go back to the game and leaving him alone for a second.

"_How can I?"_ Gnomeo signs in disappointment again, knowing that Juliet is more than just an amazing handyman; she was **his** amazing handyman and maybe he wanted more than just his customer, maybe more than even her friend.

**THAT WAS CHAPTER 2! AND I FEEL PRETTY PROUD OF MYSELF! Do u guys agree *crossing fingers you'll say yes***

**I am soo excited for this story, it's going be soo much fun & really funny! And I hope you guys liked my handyman version of our favourite gnome heroine. And BTW, the part where she says to Gnomeo **_**"Not Sir! Miss!"**_** That's the actual CATCH PHRASE from my 1# FAVORITE NOVELA (Soap opera) I always get excited when I hear the heroine says it! I'm like "OH YEAH! NOW THAT'S POWER!" And that's what I'm planning to do for our Jules, an AWESOME handyman who not only uses her tools for work but for other reason too *evil chuckle***

**Well, I'll see you guys later. I have to go to my Dad's birthday party. He just turns 40 today & I gave him the best present ever... ME! No, I'm kidding, I gave him an Avengers shirt! ;)**

**LUV U GUYS WITH MI CORAZON! XOXOX ;D**

**-Mickey! ;)**


	3. I Was Enchanted To Meet You Again

**I'M BACK! I have finally returned from my long and exhausting trip from the city. I was on a college tour and I was INSANELY nervous but it all turned out well and I really liked the campus, it was GRANDE! And I did A LOT of shopping but not for clothes, for fun stuff like the NEW FROZEN movie on Blu-Ray! Let me see a group of hands up who bought it? I also bought the game Disney Infinity with all the princess characters (Rapunzel, Anna & Elsa) & the Mickey Sorceress (HE'S MINE!) & I AM ADDICTED TO THIS GAME! ;D**

**Anyways, since I'm back, I automatically grabbed my laptop and finished this up for you guys! This is where Sparks Fly (Taylor Swift song quote)  
PS. Speaking of Taylor Swift, for this chapter, I put in one of my FAVORITE Taylor Swift songs ;)**

**Well, enough of me. Let's start begin, si? ;D**

_**3. I Was Enchanted To Meet You... Again**_

A few hours have passed and the entire city was preparing for the grand New Year's Eve party tonight. The town was hanging up bright colourful lights on their porches, cooking up delicious food and even getting out their instruments to start the music. And a lovely handyman was returning to her store from a hard day's work of giving out her services to the town.

"Grandpa, I'm back!" she called

But her grandfather didn't answer. The store was empty and quiet, too quiet. As she sets down her toolbox on the counter, she hears some childish giggles. She turns but sees nothing but an empty store after its closing hours. _"Hehehe" _she hears the giggles again. To her, the laughter was coming from some boxes and softly laughs', knowing what was inside those boxes. She then pulls out a cup of JELLO Chocolate pudding from her backpack and sets it on the table.

"Oh, I had such a hard working. I'm just going to go rest in the back and leave this delicious chocolate pudding cup alone, without anybody taking it" she cries out loud, playfully and hides behind the counter.

The boxes soon tip over as a small child crawled over to the counter and reaches out his little hand for the pudding cup until... "GOTCHA!" Juliet cried, grabbing the boy's hand.

"Hello" the boy said, acting casual.

"What do you think you were doing inside those boxes, shorty?" she asks him, raising her brow at him

"Not waiting for you to leave your backpack"

"To what? Steal all of my cookies again?"

"WHAAAT? NO!" he laughs.

"Willy, I have told you a 1,000 times to keep your tiny paws off my stuff"

"Can I at least have your pudding?" he pleads with big green puppy eyes.

"Sure, here" she hands her the pudding cup.

Willy was her 8-year-old little brother. It was obvious she was older and bigger than him and even though they had their little silly fights, Willy loved his big sister. Her brother's name was really **Guillermo Redbrick aka Willy**. He has brown chocolate hair and green eyes like her sister but the only difference was that he had small freckles on his cheeks. He was a very cherry and smart little boy with a great obsession in wishing to become a great photographer one day. Juliet always had to be careful because Willy would always pop out take unexpected pictures of her like paparazzi and make her chase him and break his cameras. Once or twice in the week, Willy would stay at the store and help out his grandfather while Juliet did her services and at closing time, she takes him home.

"So, where's grandpa?" she asks as she sees him eating up his pudding

"He's in his office. You better go talk to him, he's feeling a little down since I got here" he said with his face all messy with the pudding.

"Sure. While I talk to grandpa, can you feed Manny?" she asks him, patting Manny's head

"I will but it will cost you" he smirks

"What do you want, shorty?"

"20$" he offers

"Another pudding cup and chocolate chip cookie" she offers

"Deal" he nods and she hands him his pudding and cookie. "Come on, Manny" he calls and the faithful dog follows him to the small kitchen in the back where customers could have a drink of coffee and a snack while they wait to be attended.

Juliet chuckles to herself by her little brother's sneaky attitude. It was the same attitude she used and still uses with her big cousin, so she couldn't blame herself for teaching her brother her ways.

"Oh, where do kids learn this stuff" she scoffs to herself as she walks to the back, down the hall to her grandfather's office. She knocks on the door.

"Come in" her grandpa calls, knowing it's her.

"I'm back, grandpa" she walks in

"How did it go today, my dear?" he asks

"Very well and at last, the scoundrel of George finally paid me" she smirks as she handed him a big role of money from all the customers she served today.

"Excellent job as always, my girl" he kissed her forehead but she saw sadness in his eyes. She knew something was making him sad.

"What's wrong, grandpa? I can tell something is bothering you" she asks, holding his large hands in hers.

Michael knew his granddaughter better than anybody and she was right, something was bothering him a lot. He explain to her that he went to a meeting with his boss's wife this afternoon after she left and she cruelly fired him from his job. Juliet was shock and angry but not at her grandpa. She perfectly knew who that woman was, a cruel cold without a heart and thinks she's the supreme boss everyone of her employees in the company Michael worked for years. Her husband was Michael boss and good friend, Mr. Simon Parker. And Juliet knew Mr. Parker was a good man but he made the mistake to leave his wife in charge and it made her furious.

"Oh, grandpa, I just can understand why they fired you just like that after all these years. What's wrong with that cold-blooded woman?" Juliet huffs, angrily. "We have a lot of bills already. She can't do this to you"

"_Shh_... not so loud, Juliet. I don't want your brother to find out" he said in a hush tone.

"Don't worry, grandpa. Everything is going to be ok, you'll see" he kisses her forehead, getting a smile out of her.

"Oh, my dear. Things have changed since Mr. Parker retired the company and left his cruel wife in charge. And I have no other choice than to follow her orders" he said with a hopeless tone.

"But it's not fair to fire you after you and Mr. Parker have been close co-workers in the company. And Mr. Parker is a good man with a kind heart. And I was thinking maybe we could go talk to him today and ask to give you your job back" she offers

"No, my dear. Today is the last day of the year and the only think I have to do is celebrate it with you, with my grandchildren. And don't worry about me; I'm sure I'll find another job"

"Oh, grandpa. I need to tell you that... I don't know if I can be home for dinner tonight. I might come back to give you a hug at midnight. It's just that I have something to do"

"Really? Could it be a new admirer? Did you meet somebody and you're going to go on a date with him?" he asks her, in a teasing tone, making her laugh

"No, grandpa, there is no admirer. You that there's isn't the guy who can get my attention"

"Tell Juliet to stay here with us, grandpa. Don't give her permission to go" Willy said as he walks in the office with Manny after hearing half their conversation.

"Why not, my boy? Your sister is a full woman. I have no control over her. Besides, she's losing a little bit of her life. She's always working hard on the streets and on her studies and taking care of us. She needs to go out and enjoy herself" Michael said to him, patting his head.

Juliet chuckles and bends to his height "Besides, at midnight, I'll be back to tuck you in. So, don't even think about running off into the streets like you did on Halloween" she tickles his tummy.

"It's not my fault people left their bowls of candy on their porches" Willy laughs, playfully crosses his arms.

"Just because the sign said _**"Take one"**_, that didn't mean take the whole bowl, Willy" she laughs, making her grandfather and little brother laugh as well.

**(Redbrick Mansion, 9:00pm)**

It was only 3 hours until the New Year and Juliet was in her room, preparing to go to a very elegant and exclusive New Year's Eve party. Her best friend, Nanette and Jazmin were there with her to help her with her outfit but they were still confused of why of all days and nights, Juliet chooses tonight to be "girly". Her father was hosting a great party with high society guests from all over the country and world to attend but she wasn't on planning on staying. Not because she hates acting a fancy and elegant at these parties, is because she has a better and more important reason to no attend.

"This is unbelievable. I seriously don't believe it! Juliet going for the first time to a party" Nanette says, lying on Juliet's bed.

"So, you're going to the costume party, Julie?" Jazmin asked, sitting on round red chair while holding a magazine in her hands.

"Yes but not as a guest. Just for business" Juliet said as she sets down a lovely navy blue dress on her bed, next to Nanette.

"Hey, Little Red, have you heard about the legend of the "_Eternal Love?" Jazmin asked_

"Really, Jazzy? Again with that?" Juliet scoffs, playfully

"I'm serious. Listen, the legend says if an unknown couple kiss for the first time at the stroke of midnight on New Year's, they will love each other for the rest of their lives and anything could separate them" Jazmin explains but Juliet still won't listen.

"Please, stop, Jazzy. You guys really think I have time to believe legends about true love and all that stuff? Obviously no" Juliet scoffs.

"Why? You're young, you're pretty. You just hide it under those hideous and greasy clothes" Nanette says, pointing to her friend who was still in her handyman clothes.

"She's right; you need to stop dressing like that" Jazmin added

"Hey, I love smelling like oil and grease. Plus, what for? Since I'm going to New York soon" Juliet says

"We hate you for leaving us for some pluming tools and an overall" Jazmin complains, flipping through the magazine pages, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, leave her alone, Jazmin. Just be thankful she's taking it off tonight and going to a party" Nanette says, making them chuckled.

"But not to have fun" Juliet points out

"And how are you planning on sneaking into an all rich people party?" Jazmin asked

"Well, I think you guys have to help me get out an old dress from my mum's trunk. I'm also going to need a mask" Juliet holds up the dress to them and Jazmin hands her a mask to go with it.

"I don't get it, Jules. For what you need this stuff if you're not really going to have fun at the party?" Nanette asked, confused as Jazmin was.

"I want nobody to recognize me. I could get my grandpa in trouble. I need to speak to my grandpa's boss and giving him his job back after his wife fired him this afternoon while I was doing my out services." Juliet explains

"Yeah, but you're not even invited" Nanette says and Jazmin nods.

"I have to try, that party is the only chance I have to talk to Mr. Parker and convince him to give my grandpa his job back" Juliet says

"And how are you planning on getting in without an invitation?" Jazmin asks

"I always have my ways" Juliet winks with a sneaky smirk, knowing she always succeeds with her sneaky plans.

**(That night, Blueberry mansion)**

From across the street of the Redbrick mansion, the Blueberry's were hosting a glamorous New Year's Eve party. The party was hosted in the large backyard of the mansion. The lights were glowing as people of high society danced across the dance floor as they followed the beat of the music.

A mysterious Juliet goes to the party in an elegant dress blue and golden mask to cover her face so any of the rich people recognize her. She was having a little trouble getting pass the entrance where security was checking every guest with invitation. Juliet knew she didn't have an invitation but she had another way of getting in.

"My name is Rosalinda Parker. I left my invitation in Brazil" Juliet said with a Portuguese accent.

"But you're name doesn't appear on the list" the servant said, reading the list again.

"Listen. My name has to be the first names on the list" she points out on the list.

"No, I can't find you, I search but I can't see to find your name. Maybe Mr. Parker forgot to invite you"

"No, he wouldn't forget. I made an 8 hour flight from Sao Paulo to here, just to come to this party. It's an outrage that my name isn't on the list. In fact, what is your last name because I'm going to tell my uncle to fire you!"

"Wait, I found your name but with a different last name, Rodriguez?" **(A/N: Hey, that's my 2****nd**** last name! ;D)**

"Of course, he put my father's name! I can't be, thank you" she says and walks through the entrance.

_Face 1 was complete._ Juliet was a little nervous but she walks in casually, trying to not draw attention to herself by anybody. She puts on her mask as she searches for her grandfather's boss until she finally saw him, talking to some rich people. Mr. Parker was an elder man with a white beard, he was wearing a black tuxedo and was known by being one of the richest businessman in the country but he was a kind man with a golden heart to his workers and everyone he meets. Juliet patently waited close by him until he was finally alone, giving her a chance to speak to him. Like her and all the other guests, Mr. Parker was wearing a mask but she could tell it was him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Parker?" she says, walking up to him.

"Yes, may I help you, miss?" he asks, kindly

"I need to speak to you"

"I'm sorry, Ms. But I don't know you"

"Michael Carrasco was fired from his job today" she confessed, surprising Mr. Parker with the news.

"What? What are you saying, child?"

"After so many years, your wife decided to fire him just like that. Please, help him get his job back" she begs as she started to explain to him what happen with her grandfather.

"No matter how many time you tell me, I still cannot believe my wife had the nerve to fire my most loyal and hard-working employees. He has been able to run a successful job in one of my store, along with his granddaughter who is an excellent and hard working girl. Michael has been my right hand man in any business I made over the years"

"Yes, I know. That is why I'm asking for your help, Mr. Parker, to give him back his job in the store, please" she begs.

"I will take care of your problem, my dear" he smiles,

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Parker. Thank you so much" she smiles in relief, shaking his hand

"Now, excuse me. I have a party to host" he bids her goodbye.

"Thanks again, sir!" she says again as Mr. Parker walks away.

On the other side of the garden, Gnome was just now entering the party as he was surrounded by other guests that his mother and his grandfather organized. He didn't have much of a happy party face; it was more bored to be there because his family forced him too, especially his mother. He was dressed for the occasion in an elegant tuxedo but not cheery. He keeps turning down every high class girl approaches him because his mother thinks it's good for him to find a nice rich girl to make him happy but all these girls were too feminine and classy for him

Soon Benny, dressed in a tuxedo too, approaches him "Any happy thoughts, cous?" he asked, seeing the boredom in his face.

"Nope. Nothing. Only wishing to ditch this party" Gnomeo said with a frown.

"You do that and you can kiss playing games for this season goodbye. I want you to behave and not leave until it's over, you understand me, Gnomeo? Goes for you too, Benny" Lady Blueberry said serious, wearing an elegant stunning dark Blue dress and silver mask.

"Yes, ma'am" they both said in union

"Good. Now, I'm going to say hi to Prince William & Kate Middleton" she says, walking away in a different direction, leaving the boys alone.

"Sorry you can't ditch, cous. I'll see you around" Benny said with a frown and walks away.

"Go easy on the deserts, Benny" he calls to him and takes a sip out of his Champaign, still bored and wishing to leave this boring party until something caught his eye.

Suddenly, he spots a mysterious girl in an elegant blue dress with a golden mask on her face, so he couldn't see her face but her entire self was lovely. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. The girl walked down the small hall of mirrors, trying to find the exit and didn't have the clue she was being watched. By being drawn to her mysterious beauty, Gnomeo decided to follow her as he hid behind every mirror of the hall, keeping his eyes on the girl. It was like if the started shinning over her, like if they were telling him to go up to her and say something to her. Soon, by the feeling of being watched, the masked girl turns to her head to her right and sees Gnomeo. He smiles at her as he softly waves to her who made her blush and returning the smile. Neither of them couldn't take their eyes of each other. Gnomeo notices the long shiny brown hair on the sides of her mask but he couldn't tell what color her eyes were, he was betting green, he needed to know. He slowly felt walking toward her as she stood still in place, feeling her breath being taken away by him.

Suddenly, a group of society people got in their way. Gnomeo stretch his neck to find the mysterious girl but when the group finally passed, the girl was gone! Gnomeo searched for her around the area but he couldn't see her anywhere. He was truly sad and disappointed with the question of _"Who could have that mysterious girl was?"_

On the other side of the garden, after finally finding the exit and walking toward it, Juliet was traumatized by the mysterious man who was watching her. But she shakes those thoughts as she was about to leave the party until she hears a little girl's sweet voice.

"Terry? Where are you?" the little girl calls

"Hey, sweetie! Hey, what's wrong?" Juliet calls to her and walking to her. To Juliet, the little girl seem like her little brother age of 8. she had blonde hair, tied in pigtails and had sparkling blue eyes and was dressed in her pajamas. it was obvious, she wasn't here for the party or anything

"I can't find my puppy and I'm really worried because he's all alone because he doesn't have a daddy like me" the little girl frowns and it made Juliet frown as well.

Juliet had a good idea to cheer the little girl up. She takes her hand and walks her to the end of the garden where there was a gazebo and speaks sweetly to her. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry but I know how you feel. I don't have a mum either but I always find a way to remember her. Do you know what I always do?"

"What?" the little girl asks

"Every year I wish my mum a Happy New Year. And you know what? I believe she listens to me"

"Really?" the little girl said, excitedly.

From a distance away, Gnomeo was watching and listening to his little sister, Sofia and a mysterious woman talking. And he was kind of impressed on how sweet that mysterious woman is to his little sister when he knew she needed a pal. _Isn't that the same girl I saw earlier?_ He thought as he continues to listen on them from behind a tree.

"Yep, and I'm sure if you do that same for your Daddy, he'll be very happy and you won't be sad anymore. Tell you what, why don't we each write something special for both our parents so they'll know we miss them" Juliet pulls out a small note book and a pen from her purse and writes a special message on it.

"Ok, here and write whatever you want to say to her" she hands Sofia the notebook and pen and Sofia writes something too on the notebook that said _"Happy New Year, Daddy. I love you"_

"Ok, now we have to read it out loud" Juliet says

"Happy New Year, Daddy. I love you" Sofia read in a sweet tone.

Juliet laughs playfully "Ok, do you really think she's going to hear you with that little sweet bird voice? You have to shout it so she can hear you" she expands her arms out wide.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S, DADDY! I LOVE YOU!" Sofia shouted to the sky, making Juliet laugh playfully again and it made Gnomeo smile from a distance.

"See? See, how that lightens your mood again. You're not sad anymore, sweetie. Because now you know he's listening to you" Juliet smiles, stroking Sofia's check sweetly.

"Yes, I feel a lot better now" Sofia smiles and hugs her.

"Great. Now go to bed because it's probably passing your bed time, huh? Or you don't want your daddy to be disappointed in knowing you're still up late" she asks in a sweet tone.

Sofia laughs "No. But wait, don't go yet! I want to show you my puppy! I'm going to ask my grandpa to give him back. Be right back!" Sofia runs off

"No, wait, sweetie..!" Juliet cried to her but Sofia already ran off, leaving Juliet alone, disappointed. But she smiles in knowing that Sofia is the sweetest girl she ever met, even if she just met her. As Juliet looks down at her watch, a voice startles her.

"You're leaving?" Gnomeo ask, walking toward her.

"Um... yes, it's just that I have to get back to my family now at midnight" she says, nervous.

"I don't think you'll be able to get home at the exact 12:00am. Plus, driving alone in night can be very risky"

"I'll be fine. My driver will take me home for New Year's" she said, pretending she was a rich girl even though she was one but not entirely. She didn't know why, but this man seem very familiar to her but from _where?_

"But wouldn't it be better to spend time with an acquaintance?" he asks, referring to himself

"An acquaintance? But I don't know you" she says, slightly confused.

"No but I'm more of an acquaintance than the driver, right?" he laugh, making her laugh too

"But don't you know any of these guests?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that this is big party and people go around getting to know people"

"Well, I'm not one of those people. In fact, I don't even like these kinds of fancy and elegant parties"

"You do know how to act like you're having a good time when you're really not" she points out

"Hey, actually I don't really know anybody in this party. I'm from a very rich and important family" he says.

"Well then by that, you must be one of those rich guys with Ferrari cars and everything, huh" she jokes, making him laugh

"Should we toast?" he holds up his glass

"Thanks for the offer. But my family is waiting for me, I really have to go" she gives him back the glass of Champaign.

"No, nope, I can't take it back" he refuses to take the glass of Champaign.

"Why not?" she was confused, still holding the glass out to him

"Because it's rude to take something after you give it to somebody very beautiful" he smirks, making Juliet blush "What's your name?" he asks

"I don't think is a good idea to tell you" she says, looking down

"Why?"

"I can't say and I really have to go" she starts to walk away but he stops her

"Wait, can we toast for a New Year, as in a new beginning for us. Cheers to a New Year!" he holds up his glass.

"To a New Year?" they cling glasses as they stare into eachother's eyes.

"Can I see your face?" he pleads.

Her cheeks turned red "Um... no, well, there are cameras and I can't be seen around here. It's not that they don't know me but..."

"But what? Where are you from?" he asks, making her blush harder and speechless.

Soon they heard a male voice over the microphone "Attention, everyone! It is almost midnight! And for all you who believe in _"The Kiss of Eternal Love",_ so, grab somebody who is single and unknown because there is only seconds away to the New Year" the announcer said

"I can't believe I won't be able to spend New Year's with my family" Juliet says disappointed

"Hey, and what legend are they talking about?" Gnomeo asks her

"Well, um... they say that if 2 strangers kiss on the exact strike of midnight on New Year's, they will love each other for the rest of their lives" she explains.

"2 strangers? Like you and me?" he asks, getting closer to her, making her step back a little nervously.

"But you just said we weren't strangers?" she asks.

"_12, 11, 10, 9..."_ they could hear the crowd counting of the time left on the clock but they were so occupied with each other, they didn't pay attention.

"Only 2 strangers would be brave enough to prove if that legend is real or not" he says, getting even closer to her face, making her tremble in place

"_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4..." the crowd continue to count down_

"2 strangers? You don't even know who I am" she says, starting to walk away but Gnomeo pulls her back her back by her arm, confusing and surprising her.

"_**3, 2, 1!"**_

With the finally count down, Gnomeo pulled Juliet into a kiss and she kissed him back. Colourful fireworks lighted the sky and the crowd cheered to the New Year. But the couple wouldn't care as they prove the legend of _"Eternal Love" _was true. Feeling his soft lips against her's, Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer to him and continuing to kiss with love and passion. After a few long minutes, they soon they pull away to see how the other reacted. Juliet stayed silent, just staring into his eyes with their arms still wrapped around eachother. They felt like the entire world froze behind them and a nature disaster could have stroke and they wouldn't notice. Gnomeo was about to kiss her again but she stops him but smiles at him.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Gnomeo asks, smiling and making her blush.

"I'm sorry but they're waiting for me" she says as her phone started ringing. She set the glass Champaign on the grass, causing it to spill over but they didn't care. Juliet pulls out her phone from her purse and answers.

"Hello? Dad, I'm sorry but I'm on my way. And believe me that this year, things will get better. I'll see you home" she hangs up and face Gnomeo "I really have to go" she frowns to him.

"What? What's wrong?" he asks, concern

"I'm really sorry but my Dad is going thru a hard time right now and I promised him everything will change in our lives. I have to go, bye" she starts walk away.

"Hey, wait..." he reaches out for her

Juliet come back and kisses him as he returns the kiss. It was short but a intense kiss and Juliet runs off again "Hey, wait! If you want, I can take you home?!" he calls to her but she doesn't answer. She just runs farther from him, leaving Gnomeo curious on who could that beautiful girl he kissed be? "I didn't even get to see your face" he sighs disappointed, like if he was telling it to her.

"Gnomeo!" Sofia calls, walking toward him

"Hey, sweetie! What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your babysitting?" he asks her, getting down to her height.

"She fell asleep but I can't find my puppy. I gave it to my mummy but she says he got lost and nobody has seen him" Sofia said, disappointed.

"Ok, don't worry, love, because I'm going to help you find him" he offers, making her smile

"And my masked friend? Where'd she go?" Sofia asked, looking around for the masked girl.

Gnomeo was disappointed too. "She had to go but be happy because I'm sure we're going to see her again. And Happy New Year's! I love you, baby sister!" he kisses her cheek, hugging her.

"I love you too, Gnomeo!" she kisses his cheek and hugs him tight.

"Come on, let's go eat some cake" he says, making her cheer.

As they walk back to the party where everybody was congratulation eachother for a Happy New Year. Gnomeo was in thought of the beautiful mysterious girl he just shared a loving kiss based on a legend he's never heard off but was starting to believe it was true. Out of all the snotty girls he's met in his life, he swore that this girl was different from all the others. Not to mention she was the first to met and be extremely kind to his little sister. It was a shame he didn't know her name or get to see her face but he had hope he would see her again one day.

**(Redbrick Mansion)**

Just like in the Blueberry Mansion, the Redbrick's were also having their own New Year's party of their own with their own high society guests. While her father and the rest of her family were attending and celebrating with their guest, Juliet sneaks back to her room, changes out of her dress and into her nightgown. She was exhausted and as she got ready for bed, she couldn't stop thinking about that handsome and mysterious man she met and kissed. He was incredible handsome, with a loving sparkle in his sapphire blue eyes that made her melt. Juliet sighs in delight as sleep took her away but she had trouble finding sleep. She shift position and then frowns because she knew she could never see that handsome guy ever again. She was a poor handyman and he was a rich prince, it could never happen between them. But there was something about him that kept her up all night. "_I wonder if he's thinking of me too?" _she wonders curiously.

Knowing that she couldn't sleep on her own, she reaches over to her nightstand and grabs her iPod, going through her playlist until she found a song that not only was one of her favourites, it was also the perfect song that went well with her situation and emotions. She presses **PLAY** and rests herself back on her pillow as she heard the song beginning to play. **(A/N: I do the same thing every night when I can't sleep)**

"_**Enchanted" by Taylor Swift**_

"_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face"_

"_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you"_

"_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy"_

"_And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you"_

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you"_

"_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say Heyyy"_

"_It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"_

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew"_

"_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you"_

"_This is me praying that..."_

"_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you"_

"_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew"_

"_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you"_

"_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

_(Song Ends)_

The song ended as another came on shuffled on her playlist but Juliet was still in her daydream to listen to the music. She still frowns in knowing she can't be with a guy like him. Even thought she was the daughter of one of the richest man in the country, she never cared or wanted to be one of those snotty rich daddy girls like the ones in her school, especially referring to Shelby. Hours passed and the memory of kissing him was all she could think off and it wouldn't leave her head. She knew she could ever be with him. First there was the feud between their families and their schools. The fact of never seeing him ache her heart but as much it hurt her; she needed to forget this whole night ever happened.

"_(Sighs)_ what a night, huh, Juliet?" she huffs to herself, still tossing and turning on her bed.

She just hopes she doesn't spend the whole night thinking and dreaming of him or she'll never get some sleep to get up bright and early for work tomorrow. "This is going to be a long night" she thought, closing her eyes and hoping the sandman will come to knock her out with ALOT of his special sleeping sand.

**OOH! DRAMA, HUH? They met for the 2****nd**** time and they don't even know it! ;)**

**Well, that's it for now until the next chapter! I hope you guys are having a nice spring break and I'll be back with the next chapter sooner than you guys think. I'm really glad you guys like this story a lot and it's just starting. I LOVE U GUYS WITH ALL MI CORAZON! XOXOX  
SEE U IN THE NEXT CAPITULO!**

**I hope you guys liked it! & I LOVE ALLOF MY BROS & BUDDIES WHO NEVER FAIL TO MAKE ME SMILE WITH THEIR AWESOME STORIES & WONDERFUL PERSONALITIES (U know, I'm talking about u guys, Breezy (iamlove Cynder), Jazzy (JBABE), Carrie (lorelibelle54), Penelopy (love345) & Farah (toons27) U GUYS R THE LIGHT OF MY DAY & UR STORIES! THIS WAS FOR U GUYS! **

**PS. The part in the top in the store is a little peek of my childhood that _mi mama_ used to work in a school supply store and I used to help around the store and play around the storage room while she work. just to let u guys know ;) **

**& if My Best Gnomita Amiga, Erica Kelly is reading this, TE ADORO, GNOMITA! I MISS U LIKE U DON'T IMAGINE! I WISH U ALL **_**LA SUERTE EN EL MUNDO**_** IN COLLEGE! TE KIERO MUCHO! ;D**

**-MICKEY SIGNING OUT... FOR NOW! ;D **


	4. Have We Met?

**HEY, GUYS! SORRY THE SMALL DELAY ON THIS STORY! I HAVE A GOOD REASON! U see is that on the original day I was gonna put it up, my laptop mysteriously block me out from logging in my home page. U CAN'T IMAGINE HOW I WAS FREAKING OUT LIKE **_**LOCA**_**! I ALMOST CRIED, LITERALLY! But it's all good, my uncle fixed it but he might get it check up this weekend just in case it doesn't have anymore bugs and gets block again. So, I leave you guys this chapter until I can. BUT I WILL RETURN TO U, MY LOYAL AMIGOS! I'D BE NOWHERE WITHOUT U GUYS! (WHERE AM I?) JUST KIDDING! **

**I'D LITERALLY BE NOWHERE WITHOUT MY BROS & BUDS. ESPECIALLY MI **_**HERMANITA DEL ALMA,**_** BREEZY! U TRULY ARE **_**MI **_**ANNA LIKE I AM UR ELSA (Let's see if I have powers! *several tries & fails* TRUST ME, I AM TRYING AND BEGGING REALLY HARD TO **_**MI PAPA**_** TO STOP BY MISSOURI IN SUMMER. BECAUSE I WISH NOTHING MORE TO FINALLY MEET UP WITH YA, **_**TE ADORO**_** & LOVE YA LIKE THE SISTER I ALWAYS WANTED*sweet & tight Anna/Elsa Hug* ;D**

**& FOR MY OTHER BROS AND BEST BUDS, JAZZY (1# SUPER **_**HEROINA**_** IN MY LIFE! U NEVER FAIL TO LIGHTEN **_**MI DIA**_** WHEN I'M DOWN! **_**TE QUIERO MUCHO**_**!*) CARRIE (I HOPE U DON'T MIND ME BORROWING BREEZY FOR THE SUMMER. WISH ME THE 3 OF US CAN MEET TOGETHER, I HOPE! ADORE YA TOO!) PENELOPY (SWEETEST BUD EVER! I ALWAYS LOVE TALKING TO YA! ) FARAH (SUPER EXCITED FOR UR NEW STORY! EVEN IF U JUST HAVE 1 CHAPTER, I ALREADY LOVE IT! PLEASE KEEP GOING) (SAME GOES FOR THE REST OF U!* UR STORIES NEVER BRIGHTEN MY DAY AFTER A LONG HARD DAY IN **_**LA ESCUELA**_** (school) **

**Well, enough talking, **_**EMPECEMOS, NO?**_** ;)  
**

**4. Have We Met?**

January 1, the start of a New Year with New Year resolutions to fulfil and start searching for better opportunities which is something Gnomeo was doing. He just came back from a friendly game of basketball with his friends. Besides football, he liked playing other sports too but just for fun of it. But football was his best game. As he walked down the pavement, he couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious beauty he met and kissed last night at the party. Her eyes, her smiles, her laugh, her voice, the way she showed kindness to his little sister, almost a nice sisterly kind. He had to find and meet this girl again or he'll swear he would explode if he doesn't see her again. Comes through the door, a little person comes up to him.

"Gnomeo! Look what I made" Sofia said as she hold up a notebook to him. "I made this drawing of us to show in school next week. Do you think they'll like it?" she hands him the notebook.

It was a cute drawing of his family, drawn entirely out of crayons and it made him smile. "Yeah, it's really pretty, Sof" he kisses her forehead and hands her back the notebook.

"I also made this one for Daddy. Are you sad he isn't here to see it?" she frowns as she shows him another drawing in her notebook

"No. I'm sad he won't get to see this sweet and lovely little girl you're turning into" he said with a smile, making her smile too.

But Sofia notices her brother a bit upset "Hey, what's the matter, big bro? You look upset and you never come home upset after you play a game. Something's bugging you and it's not about Daddy" she says, worried about him.

Gnomeo perfectly knew he couldn't keep anything from her. "Hmm. I can't get anything pass you, huh? I feel like you're the only person I go to when I'm in trouble" he sits down on the couch and sits next to him.

"Spills those guts, bro!" she says, serious

"I was thinking of what happened last night..."

"You mean, that mysterious masked girl you kissed?"

"You saw that, huh?" he chuckles nervously and she nods.

"Yep. And do you like her?" she eyes him

"Well, I can't say I like her yet. But it would be nice to see her again"

"What's her name?"

"I honestly don't know, she never got to tell me"

"I got an idea on how you might find her" she jumps up from the couch, confusing him a little.

"How?" he asks.

She holds out her hand to him "I'll tell you on the way. Give me your keys. I'll drive" she cleverly takes the keys of his car from his pocket and runs off outside.

"HEY! Get back here with my keys!" he chases after her to his car and follows every direction she tells him.

It was a short car ride until Sofia told him to stop at the place she had in mind for her idea to help her brother. They were at a small airport where helicopters and small airplanes were, but these planes weren't for travelling, they were for flying around the skies with signs of messages for doing advertising. Now Gnomeo understood what Sofia was planning to do on how to find his mystery girl. By sending her a plane message!

"You are very smart, baby sister. You should be a detective" he hugs her and she giggles as they walk into the offices.

"Hello, may I help you?" a worker asked at the front counter.

"Yes. We want to give a message to find somebody" Gnomeo said.

"Give me your details. Please" the worker said, handing Gnomeo some blank papers.

Gnomeo grabs a pen and writes down a message on a notepad and hands it to the worker. Sofia was getting so excited about this. Once Gnomeo finished writing his message, he gives it back to the worker.

"Thank you" the worker, taking the notepad.

"No, thank you" Gnomeo nods and then looks back down to Sofia "And thank you, Sofia. You're the best" he kisses her forehead and she giggles again.

_Gnomeo's POV_

I had to admit that my little sister is a pure genius with this idea of the plane with the message to my mystery girl. You'd to think in 5 minutes, everything changed just by meeting a girl I barely knew. This girl showed me to look at everything in a whole different way. I didn't know her name or know how she looks like, but yet, she has something special in her eyes. And by judging the kindness she showed his sister, he knew she was the kind of girl for him. I was positive she lived around here in town and from wherever she sees it, she'll see it. And when she does, she'll blush in red and giggle that sweet laugh of her's. If only I had another clue on how to find her.

**(Same morning)**

On the beautiful Saturday morning, Juliet walked down the sidewalks of the town with her little brother, Willy. They were left alone in the house, along with Tybalt while their father was out of town on business for a few days. They stroll through the town on the way to their grandpa's shop, obviously Juliet had some work to do but couldn't watch over her little brother while she works, for at least on her run services for the next few hours.

"Why can't I to go with you on your runs? Why couldn't I stay home?" Willy whines, upset.

"Because you're only 8 and I'm in charge of you while Dad is out of town for the next few days. Plus, I do trust Tybalt with a child since he can't even take care of himself" Juliet says, holding onto Willy's hand.

"But I wanna go with you and play with the car oil and the blow torch"

"I told you a 1,000 times that you're not allowed near the blowtorch"

"Why do you get to do cool stuff and not me?"

"Because I'm older, bigger, stronger..."

"But you're a girl"

"But that doesn't mean I can't do but stuff too"

"You're weird, Jules" he playfully insults.

"So are you, Willy" she playfully insults back with a laugh.

"Hey, Little Red!" a fun familiar voice called to them

"Hey, Jazzy!" Juliet squeals and hugs her best friend

"Hey, where were you last night. You missed an awesome New Year's party? Were you still at the Blueberry mansion talking to Mr. Parker?" Jazmin asked.

"Yeah and I did it. I convinced Mr. Parker to give my grandpa his job back" Juliet smiles, proudly.

"Hi, Jazmin" Willy waves to Jazmin.

"Hey, Little Willy. You ready to go to the park today?" Jazmin asked him, bending down to his height, knowing she is babysitting him while Juliet works for the next 4 hours.

"Why can't you take me, Jules?" he asked his sister with a sad baby tone.

"You know I have work to do, Willy. But Jazmin is taking you to the shop at 3:00 and you can hang out with grandpa and me on the services. And tonight is when I take you on my services because Dad is going to an important meeting outside of town."

"Can I drive the van?" he asks and the girls laugh

She laughs "When you learn how to drive real cars"

Juliet turns back to Jazmin "Sorry, that I had to call you on short notice, Jazzy"

"Don't worry, Jules. I have work too but way later in the afternoon" Jazmin said like it's no big deal.

Juliet hugs her friend "Thanks again. I want you to behave, you little rascal" she pats Willy's baseball cap.

"HEY LOOK!" Willy points at the sky, seeing something strange in the sky.

The girls look up at the sky and they saw an airplane flying in the sky with a message add hanging from the end. The big red letters of the message really caught Juliet's attention.

"_Masked girl, I'm looking for you" the sign said as the plane flew across the sky_

"Masked girl, I'm looking for you?" Juliet read, slightly confused

"What can that add be about? Could it be for a party or something?" Jazmin asked, confused as well.

Then it hit Juliet! She knew what that sign meant! "It's him! The guy I met last night at the New Year's party!" she squeals with excitement, remembering the guy she kissed.

"No..!" jazmin gasps

"YES!" Juliet squeals

"Oh, Little Red, he made that for you because he's looking for you!" Jazmin squealed excitedly for her friend while holding her hands.

Juliet stayed silent and smiled as a flashback appeared in her mind of her kissing the mysterious guy, sharing their first kiss as the clock was striking 12.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Juliet couldn't stop smiling.

"Oooh, my sister has boyfriend!" Willy teased.

Juliet sticks her tongue at him "Shush, little man. You behave and I'll go to work, I love you, right and I'll see you later" she starts to walk away but Jazmin stops her.

"Wait, hold on there, Little Red. You're not going to work while I have a doubt" she pulls her back by her arm.

"Doubt about what?" Juliet asked, trying to hide her blush.

"What do you mean that you met a guy?" Jazmin eyes her.

"_Shh_... not so loud! It's just that I didn't tell you or Nanette because it happened so fast that even I didn't understand it" Juliet babbles, slightly nervous.

"Well, what happened? Why is he looking for you?"

"Listen, I met him on New Year's Eve. And it's like one of those times that you just met a person but you like you have known them forever?" "And well, there was something in his eyes, his soulful blue eyes that had trust and kindness in them. And at the strike of 12... We kissed" she whispered that last part, making Jazmin opens her mouth in excitement to scream.

"What?"

"Yes!"

Jazmin was shock and excited, it gave her little chills but not as big as Juliet's "The legend! It's true! When 2 strangers kiss on the strike of 12, they will love each other for the rest of their lives" Jazmin squeals again.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that because I have work to do and I have to take care of my little brother now more than usual" Juliet frowns a little.

"Yeah, I know. And what's his name?" Jazmin asks in a whisper

Juliet sighs disappointedly. "That's the problem. I don't know. We didn't have time to tell eachother's names. But he's insanely gorgeous!" she whispers with excitement

"Oh, Jules. Look for him! He's already looking for you with that sign add" Jazmin encouraged while pointing at the sky again.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's for me. But you know what? If he feels the same way I do... I'll look for him, I just need a sign that he does"

"I know you will because I know you too well, Little Red. And I Love ya for that, bud. I'll see you later" the girls hug.

They broke apart "Ok, love ya too, bye. And bye, Willy!"

"Bye, big sis! Hope you can find your boyfriend!" he called, teasing and made both girls roll their eyes.

Juliet walked down the pavements, in total daydream. The sign really made her heart melt. She knows the guy is looking for her or she could be wrong and that sign isn't really for her. But one can only dream.

**(Back at the Blueberry Mansion)**

Gnomeo paced back and forth in his room as he did some extra chores his mum made him do since its Saturday. He played in the backyard to pass the time but he couldn't stop thinking about that girl. It has been almost 2 hours since he send her that plane message, he hope she saw it or hasn't yet or never did. While his mother was out shopping, he was home alone with his cousin and sister. He lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling as he listens to loud music but the thought of that girl was blocking the music from entering his ears. Gnomeo tossed his football up at the air and catches it a bunch of times until he saw Sofia walk in, knowing he's still upset.

She sits down on his bed "Don't be upset, big brother. I'm sure your new girlfriend already saw the sign on the plane" Sofia said, trying to cheer her big brother up.

Gnomeo chuckles and sits up straight "She's not my girlfriend, Sof. I barely know her; I couldn't even see her face. And to tell you the truth, I won't have time for a girlfriend since I'm leaving soon" Gnomeo said, slightly disappointed.

"And what if we write her another message?" she says and starts writing down another message in her pink glittery notebook.

Then Gnomeo notices something strange about Sofia's pen as she writes on her notebook. The pen was white and had logo on it, it was nothing like the sparkly pens Sofia usually uses.

"Hey, where'd you get that pen?" he asks.

"My masked friend lend it to me. We used it to write a message to Daddy but I didn't get a chance to give it back to her" she says as Gnomeo starts wondering.

"Can I see it for a moment?" he asks for it

"Sure" she hands it to him.

Gnomeo reads it the small address on the pen with phone_ number "Husband For Rent" hardware store?" _he read out loud. That's when he remember the business card had the same on the business card that girl handyman gave him. "Maybe they know her?" he wonders.

"And if we go visit her?" Sofia suggested.

Then Gnomeo eyes Sofia for a moment "Why are you so interested in that masked girl?" he asks her.

"Because I saw how your eyes were sparkling when you were looking at her. And no other girl has ever done that before" Sofia winks and Gnomeo couldn't deny it, she was right.

"And if you're going to see her. You have to look your best and not smell like GYM socks" she says, pulling him out of his bed.

"Ok, I don't smell like GYM socks!" he scoffs as he smell his sweaty and smelly armpits.

"Yes, you do. You need to look and smell nice for her" she grabs his cologne form his desk and hands him fresher clothes to change.

He takes the clothes and changes in his bathroom "Hey, don't get any ideas or illusions. Maybe that en was in her purse by coincidences" he calls out to her.

"But you still had to dress and smell nice. What is that is her favourite place to go or something and you'll meet her there?" she calls out back as Gnomeo came back out, all clean and dress. "Come on, sit down" she lightly pushes him down the bed and she sprays 2 sprays of his cologne on both sides of his neck.

"Thank you very much, little lady" he kisses her cheek.

"I hope I get a sister-in-law soon" she says.

"Hey, don't get any ideas, Shorty" He laughs, making her laugh too as they made their way out the door to go find Gnomeo's now found mystery girl.

Over at the "_Husband For Rent"_ hardware store, customers were occupied searching and buying tools, house equipment or any type of car parts. It was a few minutes after Jazmin dropped off Willy so she can go to work too. by his grandpa's orders, Willy was in charge at the front counter in the cash register, helping the customer in any questions they had while his sister was getting ready to continue her out-run services.

Soon the phone rang and he answers "Hello, _"Husband For Rent" _hardware store. Sure, I'll hold, sir. GRANPA, IT'S FOR YOU!" he called out loud.

"Yes, Willy?" Michael came out from his office.

"It's your boss" Willy hands him the phone.

Michael takes the phone "Thank you. Now can you go please help you sister in the storage room?"

"Ok, but you better pay me after this" Willy huffs.

"Hello, Mr. Parker? Yes, sir, I'm still here. Are you serious? You're kidding? Oh, you're not kidding! Ok, I'll be there bright and early tomorrow" Michael thanks and hangs up with a happy grin.

"Who was that, grandpa?" Juliet asks, coming out from the storage room.

"That was my boss... or should I say _**our**_ boss, and he gave me my job back" Michael says, making Juliet gasps in happiness.

"That's great! See, I told you it will all clear out!" Juliet hugs him tight.

"Well, now that that's cleared up. I'll go do some work on the paperwork across town and I want you doing the road services in less than 5 minutes"

"I know, grandpa. I just came to get my backpack, I'll be out in a moment" she said.

"Ok, be careful, sweetheart. I leave you in charge of the store until I get back. I'll see you later" he kisses his grandchildren's foreheads and waves as he walks out the door.

As Guillermo went to the kitchen to get a snack, Juliet smiles by her achievement. She turns to grab her backpack from the counter but froze in place when a familiar voice and somebody taps her shoulder, giving her a chill down her spine and her heart jump.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm kind looking for somebody who possibly shops here. Can you help me, sir?" Gnomeo asked her, but she didn't turn to face him.

If she did, he would recognize her from last night. She could bare the embarrassment of him teasing her like all the others. She knew it was the same guy from last night, the same guy she kissed at midnight. What should I do? She asked in her mind.

"Hey, are you ok, sir?" he asked her again but she walks away from him, running pass Guillermo.

"You ok, sis?" he asked her but she kept running away

Gnomeo and Sofia were confused as Guillermo was when they saw that handyman run away. Guillermo was confused seeing his sister run off like that. She must be hiding something, he thought.

"Hi, do you need something?" Guillermo asked them

They look down to the small boy "Yeah, we were wondering if this pen is from here" Sofia says handing Guillermo the pen as he looks at it for a while.

"Yep, this pen is from this store" Guillermo nods, observing the pen.

Then Gnomeo speaks, getting down to his height "This might sound strange but I'm looking for somebody who lost it. Maybe anybody who works here know her? And she was carrying that pen with her"

"And what's this person's name of you're looking for?" Guillermo asks.

"Would you believe me if I told you that he doesn't know?" Sofia buts in for her brother.

"If he doesn't know, how am I going to help you find this person?"

"Well, it's this girl and she's beautiful and I have a picture of her. It's a little blurry because it's from a security camera" Gnomeo hands the picture to Guillermo and the boy gasps!

"This isn't a stranger. It's my big sister and she works in this store" he says, slightly excited, making Gnomeo and Sofia smile with excitement too.

"Really? Is she here? Can I talk to her?" he asks, desperately looking around.

"Yeah, she's in the back, grabbing her stuff" Guillermo starts to walk away.

But Gnomeo stops him "Well, can you tell her I want to talk to her?"

Then Guillermo eyes him and recognizes his words. "Wait a minute; you're the guy she's been talking about? The one of the sign she met at New Year's!"

"Yep, that was him!" Sofia nods

"And did she say anything about me?" Gnomeo asks

"Of course she did. She talks all about you to me and her friends. I'm going to get her" Guillermo says, making smile.

"Yeah. But one more thing, what's her name?" Gnomeo asks

"Her name is Juliet" the boy says

"Juliet" Gnomeo repeats, lovinly. The name was honey to his lips.

"Pretty name" Sofia says

"Yeah. Juliet Isabel Redbrick. Do you still want to see her?" Guillermo asks and Gnomeo nods.

Leaving Gnomeo and Sofia waiting in the store, Guillermo goes to the back to the storage room but doesn't see his sister anywhere. All he saw was shelves with boxes and tools but not the handyman person who uses them every day.

"Jules are you in here, Jules?" he calls, whispering.

"Psst, Willy, over here!" she whispers from a dark corner of the room.

"What are you doing back here? There's somebody looking for you" Guillermo tries to pull her out.

But she pulls back "Tell them I can't see them. I have to go do the road services now" she says, nervously

"How are you going to leave if you need to go through the front doors?"

"I'll go thru the back doors"

"How? If Grandpa locked them"

"That's right; he forgot to give me the keys. I'll have to find another way"

"Why don't you want to go say hi to them? Are you scared of that guy?" he eyes her.

"Guy? What guy?" she babbles, extremely nervous. She knows who the guy who wanted to see her was but she didn't want to see him.

Guillermo eyes her, suspiciously "Admit it, Jules. He's the guy you met and kissed on New Year's"

"I don't have to tell you anything about my life, Willy! And I am not going out there!"

"If you don't go, Grandpa is going to get mad. You're going!" he pulls her and pushes her out of the storage room.

"Willy, please! Don't do this to me! I'll buy you a baseball!" she cried, trying to escape her brother. For a little guy, he was pretty strong for his age and size.

"You already owe me a baseball! Don't be such a wimp!" he cried pushing her to the main entrance as she kept resisting.

"No, Willy! I AM NOT GOING OUT THERE!" she runs back to the storage room and shuts the door.

"Fine!" he huffs, banging on the door.

Guillermo goes back out there where he finds Gnomeo and Sofia waiting. They see him coming out with Juliet and it disappoints them a little.

"Sorry Juliet won't come out; she's scared" He whispers, confusing them.

"Scared? Of my brother?" Sofia asks pointing at Gnomeo, confused not much as he was.

Guillermo nods "She likes you too much that she's too embarrassed to come out and you'll see her how she's dressed" Guillermo winks.

"Oh so she does like me?" Gnomeo smirks as Sofia giggles.

Then Guillermo got an idea to get his sister out "Come back here. I know how we can get her out" he says and they go to the back room. They stop at the entrance at the storage room and Guillermo saw Juliet stacking some boxes with her back turn at them. Gnomeo gasps by recognizing the same handyman girl from a few days ago. The handyman girl _**IS**_ the same girl from last night! Gnomeo was speechless but somehow manage to smile, washing away all the doubts away and happy thought coming to him.

"That's her?" Gnomeo and Sofia whisper softly to Guillermo and the boys nods.

"Hey Jules, Grandpa's back to see you" the small boy says, tricking her.

Juliet gets dust off her hands and turns "Oh grandpa glad you're back and..." When she turns, she sees Gnomeo and gasps "Willy, you tricked me! Get them out of here!" she backs away, trying to hide her face under her cap, turning away from them.

"But sis, he likes you too" he tells her "Guys, this is my sister, Juliet. Jules, this is Gnomeo & Sofia, they wanted to see you" he introduces but she still wouldn't turn around.

"Willy!" she cries again.

"Told you she was too embarrassed" Gnomeo goes over to where Jules is hiding and pulls her out as she tries to pulls back out of his grip.

"Wait, hold don a minute" Gnomeo goes over to where Jules is hiding and pulls her out as she tries to pulls back out of his grip.

"Hey let me go!" Juliet screams but Gnomeo holds her tighter.

"Sure but can I just say one thing" he asks, finally putting her down.

"What?" she asks.

Gnomeo grabs her by her waits and gives her a kiss. Juliet was shock and about to push him off but she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around him, proving her love to him. Sofia and Willy both laugh seeing their older siblings kiss like that. Juliet soon snaps back at and pushes him away but Gnomeo keeps her lock in his arms, staring into her eyes as she did the same into his.

"I really really wanted to do that again" he whispers, smiling

she soon takes his hands off her waist "So you don't feel weird kissing a boyish-girl?" she asks, with a small frown.

"A what?" he asks, confused.

"That's what the girls at school call me since I work as a handyman. They say I´m a strange creature, not worthy of any guy and less to all-star like you" she frowns, walking a few steps away from him.

"Well I bet none of those girls are as pretty as you are" he walks up to her and kisses her hand.

"I'm not that pretty" she scoffs, laughing

he pulls her back in his arms "You are to me" He kisses her again

Sofia and Willy laugh and giggle again and then they start singing "Ooooh! Juliet and Gnomeo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" they both sang in a teasing tone, making the couple laugh.

"Do you 2 mind?" Gnomeo says, tickling the kids tummies.

"Willy, why don't you go take Sofia to the kitchen and have some cookies" Juliet suggests, opening the door.

"Ok, we'll leave you 2 kids alone" Guillermo winks and leaves the room, slowly closing the door but Juliet knows they still there in the hall, listening.

"And don't you dare turn on the security cameras to spy on us because I'll know when they're on" Juliet calls to him

"AW!" Willy whines. "Come on, Sof. Let's go get cookies" she hears Guillermo say and peeks to see them finally leaving the hall.

"Kids, huh?" he says and then looks back to Juliet

""This must be very disappointed to you" she says, nervously rubbing her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" he asks

"You had the fantasy of finding a beautiful girl instead of me, a Redfox handyman, right?"

"I'm not, a little surprised but not disappointed"

"So, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? Ever since we met, I have been none stop thinking about you and that kiss we had last night" he pulls her closer, stroking her cheek.

"Neither have I" she whispers, trembling in place by his touch

"So, can I see you again sometime? Please say yes"

"You can the next time you need something fixed"

"No I mean can I see you outside your job?"

"You mean like a date? I don't think that's such a good idea" she frowns.

"Why? Because no guy knows what they're missing" He said sweetly as they look in each other's eyes "So can we go out?" he pleads, holding her hands.

She starts silent for a moment until she spoke "Wish I could but I'm busy at the shop all day, all week in fact" She lies

"No you're not! You don't work on Fridays!" Guillermo rats her out. Juliet and Gnomeo turn and see their younger siblings peeking their head on the door while eating cookies.

"WILLY! OUT!" Juliet cried and they both run off, leaving the couple alone again.

"So Friday then?" Gnomeo asks, holding her hands again, hoping she will say yes.

Juliet thinks about it for a moment again "I'll let you know" She smiles

But he still wasn't convinced "Ok. But so far I'm not hearing a no" he says in a flirting tone, making her blush.

"But that doesn't mean I'm saying yes. And be careful with me, Bluebird because I can use my wretch for more than tightening things" she playfully threats, smirking.

"Oh, so you're threatening me?" he raise his brow with a smirk.

"Maybe... I'm just saying that it's not a good idea to be talking together. What if anybody from our schools see us?"

"You're saying this because of Tybalt?"

"Yes, and not just him. Our schools, our parents, they will never accept us to be friends"

"But I don't want to be friends, Juliet! I like you a lot and I'm starting to think what I'm doing in totally risky but totally worth it. I don't care if you're a Red or the cousin of my mortal enemy. I f I have to get pass him to get to you, I'll do it. I enjoy your company. Those small conversations we had were the nicest moments I had with anybody and I wish to have them even longer" he speaks from the heart, holding her hands.

Juliet saw truth in his eyes "Believe me, I wish that too but Tybalt warn about you and your school. And I really don't know what to think of you right now, if I should trust you"

"You can. Just give me a chance to get to know me. Spend tomorrow night with me and you'll see that I'm not that Blue troll Tybalt tells you I am"

Juliet softly paces back and forth around the small room until she faces him "My grandpa might make me work double shift but I'm willing to take the risk and give you a chance"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes. But on one condition..."

"Which is...?"

"I pick date, time and where we meet up. Deal?"

"You drive a hard bargain but deal" they shake hands but then Gnomeo pulls her for a sweet passionate kiss, making her giggle.

"Oh, and by the way... here" he gives her a small scrap paper with his phone number and she takes it. "And don't worry about me; I have plenty of your _"Husband For Rent"_ cards with your phone number.

"It's the 2nd one on the card" she points out, so he wouldn't mix up the numbers. "I'll let you know when I have free and too meet up" she smiles, making him smile too.

"I'll check my messages every 5 seconds if I have too" he gives her another kiss.

"Came we come too?" Sofia says as she and Willy peeks in again, making the couple chuckle again.

"No this is for big kids Sofia" They both walk out of the store and Juliet looks at Willy with a glare. "Well, we better get going. We have a very important party at our place tonight"

"Can we come?"

"WILLY!" Juliet grits thru her teeth, noticing her brother's bad behaviour.

"Maybe some other time, Willy. Especially now that my brother and your sister are boyfriend and girlfriend now" Little Sofia winks

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" Juliet cried with a small laugh

"...yet" Gnomeo coughs, making Juliet roll her eyes. "I'll see you later" he gives her one last kiss and winks at her as he exits the room and the store with his sister, leaving Juliet in a loving daydream as Guillermo snaps his tiny fingers in her face until she snaps back to reality.

"Why did you do that to me?" she glares at him, crossing her arms. she couldn't believe her own brother exposed her like that, especially o the guy she really likes.

He shrugs "Hey, you should be thanking me for this! Jules I'm small but I'm not stupid. You're going on that date!"

"Not like I have a choice thanks to you" she scoffs.

"You're welcome by the way" He smirks "Now I believe you owe me a new baseball"

"After what you did, no way"

"HEY! You owe me BIG TIME anyways. Now let's go!" He said dragging her out the building since she's already late for her services.

"Manny, let's go, love!" she calls to her faithful dog.

It was 5 minutes until 5pm, closing time. Customers were buying their last items until the last person felt, satisfied as the others. After closing the Juliet grabs her toolbox from the ground and the rest of her stuff and her brother's stuff too. She takes Guillermo and Manny to her van. She loads up her stuff in the truck and sets her brother and her dog in their seats. She hops into her driving seat but before she could start up the engine, somebody caught her attention. She sees Gnomeo and Sofia across the street, coming out of the ice cream shop. Sofia had chocolate chip **(A/N: MY FAVORITE!) **and Gnomeo had chocolate with cocoa beans **(A/N: MY BRO BREEZY'S FAVORITE!). **Her eyes follow them to his car. After Gnomeo gets Sofia in her seat, he notices her watching him and smiles at her. Juliet snaps back and starts up the engine, nervous and embarrassed by watching him. He waves at her with a loving smile as she drives off and she surprisingly waves back with a sweet and slightly embarrassed smile which made him chuckle and like her even more by the second.

**THERE U HAVE IT! HE FOUND HER! HAPPY NOW?! And u guys think just because he found her, they're going to automatically start dating, huh? MAN, UR FREAKING WRONG! I HAVE A SUPER COOL & KINDA AWKARD CHAPTER NEXT WHERE THEIR "LOVE RELATIONSHIP" IS PUT TO TEST! ;D**

**Ok, remember what I told u guys. My laptop will be out getting fixed by a small bug it had and I'll probably won't post anything until I get it back fixed but all my chapters and stories will be saved on my USB & other hardrive I have, the point is that I won't lose them and I can probably keep working them in my free time in school, deal?**

**Another thing, I´d like to thank my good friend, Princess Kenny-Chan (she keeps changing her name and I don't know why) Well, she's the reason why this story exists, she was the one who gave me the idea to create a story of G+J* in high school so mostly all the high school parts are her ideas. She's also came up with the dog's name and making Lord R the headmaster and to have rival school and the teams names. But the handyman parts are all my ideas. THANK SOO MUCH, BUD! EVERYBODY GIVE HER A BIG HAND! ;)**

**Well, that's it for now but I promise to be back VERY VERY SOON! HAVE I EVER FAIL U GUYS! U GUYS ARE THE LIGHT OF MY DAY EVERYDAY! THERE ISN'T A DAY I DON'T THINK ABOUT U GUYS! XOXOX ;D**

**-Ur best buddy, MICKEY!* ;D**


	5. Love, Friendship with A Hint Of Jealousy

**HI, GUYS! I'm BACK! WOW, That was quick! I KNOW, RIGHT?! I did this because today was my only day off because I have a pretty busy weekend on doing school work, writing essays, planning out a LARGE project and other important college stuff. So, until I get all this stuff done, I PROMISE to post another chapter A.S.A.P! **

**Anyways, I'd like to thank my best bro & buddies, starting with BREEZY! (I LOVE YA, BRO! I'M DOING TODO TO MAKE OUR MEETING THIS SUMMER/THIS YEAR! TE ADORO, HERMINITA!) JAZZY (GRACIAS FOR CHEERING ME UP THE OTHER DAY, MI SUPER HEROINA! TE QUIERO MUCHO!) CARRIE (I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE UR NEW CHAPTER & I'D LIKE TO MEET YA TOO WHEN I GO TO MISSORI ALONG WITH BREEZY! I ADORE YA!) PENELOPY (MY EXTRAORDINARY FAIRYGODMOTHER! LOVE YA TOO!) & FARAH (MY CHILDHOOD FAIRYGODMOTHER! KEEP IT UP WITH UR AMAZING TALENT! LOVE YA, BUD!) **

**Anyways, I hope u like this chapter and I'll see ya at the bottom! ENJOY! ;D**

**5. Love, Friendship, With A Hint Of Jealousy**

**(Night-time, Blueberry Mansion)**

It was the late hours of the night; every corner of the Blueberry Mansion was silent and dark as every house member slept peacefully in their rooms, all except one. Gnomeo just couldn't get himself to sleep. He was wide wake as he stair at the empty ceiling. There this image that simply can't get out of his head. IT WAS DRIVING HIM INSANE! He tried everything to fall sleep but no avail, it was really frustrating. He sits up on his bed, rubbing his none-sleepy eyes as he rests himself on his elbows, lost in the thought that wouldn't let him sleep.  
He felt a little thirsty since he couldn't sleep. So he walks out his room and goes down stairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After he takes drink of water, he leans over the counter and think what might be happening to him.

Suddenly, he feels something in his pocket; he reaches in and pulls it out. It was the _"Husband For Rent"_ business card! That's when he automatically thought of Juliet even though she was all he has been thinking about the entire time since they met and found each other at the New Year's Party and yesterday at the store. He holds the card in his hands, thinking of the crazy idea to call her this late at night. He stares at the phone for a long time, thinking to do it or not. _"Oh, what do I do? Should I do it? It's late and she could be sleepy?" he thought in his mind._ He reached out his hand for it but pull back, rethinking it this decision. These feelings for her were killing him! He thought of it again until he finally grabbed the phone and mark down the number without hesitating. Gnomeo stood there with the phone to his ear as he waited for her to answer.

"Hello? Who is it? Hello...? Anyone there?" he heard Juliet's voice on the other line. Her voice sounded sleepy but at the same time melodious to him which made him smile.

"Heeellooo! Who is this?" she says again, waiting for him to answer.

But he never did. He suddenly panicked and he hangs up and feels like a coward for not talking to her. Gnomeo never had this feeling which he could shake off. Soon, his grandfather, Simon Parker walked in the kitchen as he noticed his grandson's lost stair.** (A/N: Yep, Mr. Parker is Gnomeo's grandfather! YES WAY! ;)**

"Who are you talking to at this late hour, Gnomeo?" Richard asked, noticing Gnomeo still holding the phone and the card.

"No one, grandpa. I just couldn't sleep" he says, setting the phone back down.

"So, you just came down here to make prank calls" he asked.

"Not exactly. I've been feeling kinda different these last few days"

"Is it about that girl you can't stop thinking about?"

"How'd you know?"

"Sofia told me"

"That little snitch!" he mumbles, slightly angry, making Mr. Parker chuckle

"It's ok, my boy. You can tell me. I can tell this girl is giving you troubles"

"It is that noticeable?"

"A lot. But you have nothing to ashamed off. I was big fool myself when I first fell for your grandmother years ago. And tell me, how did you meet this girl? What's her name? What she like?" he asked many question, which embarrassed Gnomeo a little.

"I met her at the New Year's Eve party"

"Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful!" Gnomeo exclaims with excitement "She's got these green eyes, and this long brown hair, and her smile... Oh my God!" he sighs in love while leaning back on his chair with a large smile. Those were just a few of Juliet's detail he loved about her.

"Well, if that's not love, I don't know what it is. Then why don't you bring here so we can meet her?"

"I don't know, grandpa. I don't think my mum would approve it" he says, knowing that Juliet is a Redfox and his mum would never allow him to even speak to her which killed him by the thought.

"And when are you going to see her again?"

"Perhaps today. But you never know when you will run into the girl you can't stop thinking about"

"Well, all I can tell you is that you really like this girl, you should tell her that and get done with this sick feeling of keeping it inside. Believe me, I tried with your grandma and it didn't work"

"Why didn't it work?" Gnomeo asked, curious.

"Let's just say your grandma found out when I was spying on her through binocular" Mr. Parker chuckles as he pats his grandson's shoulder, giving him support. "Good night, my boy".

"Good night, grandpa" he waves back and just sits there for the rest of the night as the thought of this perfect fun handyman girl haunts his mind without an escape from his mind or his heart. Maybe he realizes to the point he loves her and needed to tell her. _Wait, love? He said to himself in shock. Maybe, just maybe it was love._

**(The next morning)**

Soon theSaturday morning sun arose over the town as it brighten up the beach, and Juliet was woken up for early services. The _"Husband For Rent"_ spend almost 2 hours fixing an oven and refrigerator at her favourite Mexican restaurant in town. Her best friend, Jazmin works there as a waitress and her boss, Gabriel always appreciates Juliet's hard work when she fixes anything broken in his restaurant; he truly admired her of who she is. They said he even had a crush on her and they were right, he did for quite a while. He didn't care he was 5 years older than her, he loves her for who she is. Gabriel was vey handsome, he had deep brown eyes and black hair and very well build for a man his age. He had given her hints of his love for her but she didn't notice them because she always saw Gabriel as a very good friend, that's all. But Gabriel wasn't planning on giving up. He even loved seeing her in her handyman overall and her cap.

"Thanks again for coming, Carrasco. If it weren't for you for fixing my oven, I would be out of business" he thanks her as she sits down on a chair in front of the counter.

"No problem, Gabriel. _The "Husband"_ always guarantees her job" Juliet grins, sipping into her strawberry kiwi drink **(A/N: MY FAVORITE JUICE!)**

"Well, why don't you sit down and eat something while I go get your pay?" he said, kindly.

"Thank you very much" she says.

"And maybe after closing hours, I was thinking you and I could go take a walk on the beach" he leans closer, in a flirty way which made her back away a little.

"That's very nice of you; Gaby but I have plans tonight" she says

"What kind of plans?" he asked, concern

"School related stuff. And why do you always ask me to go for a walk with you, Gaby?" she asks, curious by how many times he's asked her this question before.

"Because I just thought it would be the appropriate thing to do for a friend when she spends her entire day working hard, you know, to take a break from it. Lately, I haven't seen you enjoy yourself and have a little fun"

"I can have fun but I just so much going on and it gets in my way"

"That's my point, my Red Rose, you have too much work and never time for yourself. Come on, let me help you on that, that's what friends do for eachother, no?"

"You're always the one who helps me and by that, I feel like a nuisance to you"

"A nuisance?! You!? NEVER! Without you, my restaurant would be to pieces. You're always there for me and now I want to return the favor and not just by paying for your services because that would be like me taking advantage of your kindness and beauty, my Rose"

"I appreciate that, Gaby. Thanks" she smiles

"Anytime, my dear handyman. Help yourself to any snack you want since it's on the house. In fact, I'll go make you your favourite tacos before you go" he sends her friendly but flirty wink and smirk as he heads to the kitchen.

Soon, Jazmin comes in with a tray with food dishes and drinks. She works there as a waitress for a quite a while and knows about Gabriel's crush on her best friend, she thought it was cute in a weird way.

"Man, Gabriel is always chasing after you" she says to her

"Chasing after me? What do you mean, Jazzy?" Juliet asks, confused.

"Whoa, you really don't see it, Little Red?"

"See what?"

"That Gabriel is crazy for you. He looks at you with loving eyes. It's obvious he melts for you"

"Then he should stay in the freezer because I only like Gabriel as a good friend to me for years. Plus, I have no time for dumb romantic and pathetic dating love stuff"

"Why are you always pushing nice guys like Gaby away? He's a nice guy and he really cares about you, Jules"

"Yeah, but I just don't see him with other eyes. And why are telling me all this, Jazzy? What are you getting at?"

"I just want you to stop being so stubborn and open yourself to new things like love, not just friendship and knowing the types of wretches, Little Red"

"If you think Gabriel is so great, why don't you date him?"

"Nah, I could never date my boss. But I would like to fall in love with a guy who I could meet at an unexpected moment like you did with your New Year's guy. By the way, have you found him yet?"

Juliet stayed silent for a moment and quickly thought of Gnomeo. Jazmin couldn't know the truth of who he really is and knowing Jazimn, she would squeal and word would get out. "Well, Jules? I'm waiting?" Jazmin snap her back

"No. Not yet" she lied, sipping her drink

"Well, don't worry, you'll find him soon enough" she takes her hand for support

"Can I tell you a secret, Jaz?"Juliet asked, whispering.

"Oooh, a new secret. I love your secrets" she leans on the counter to listen

"To tell you the truth, I have sometimes dream of having those adventures where I could live one of those loves that happen only once in a life time. And meet a guy who will take my breath away"

"That sounds nice. But if I speak like Nanette when I say this, too and those loves always end up in disaster" Jazmin said as she cleaned a glass of soda with a wet rag.

"The kind that we look into eachother's eyes and quickly realize that we're a matching pair" **(A/N: Movie quote! ;)**

"Be careful, Jules, because you never know when It could happen and how it could end"

"I told you, there's just silly dreams, that's all, Jaz"

"ORDER UP, JAZZY!" the cook called from the window while dinging a bell.

"COMING!" he shouts to the cook. "I'll be right back, Jules. Duty calls" she says and Juliet nods. "By the way, Jules, don't look now. But looks who's here alone without his pack on animals" Jazmin comments and leaves to get back to work.

Juliet turns around and sees Gnomeo Blueberry talking to one of the waiters of the restaurant, ordering his breakfast. Suddenly, something got over Juliet; she was getting a wave nervous and shaky. She gets up from her seat and agustes her cap so he wouldn't see her. Juliet thought of it and knew she couldn't stay long or he'll see her and people would be getting suspicious. She walks away to leave but bumps into Jazmin who was carrying a tray of orders. The food goes splating down on the floor and so does Juliet. But she didn't care much about the mess she made, she was just scared if Gnomeo saw her as she hid behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, Jules. I'm sorry, I didn't see you" Jazmin apologizes but Juliet tells her to be quiet by putting her fingers to her red lips which confused Jazmin. "What are you doing? Are you hiding?" she asked her, confused.

"Yes! Now be quiet!" Juliet whispers, still hiding behind the counter.

"From who?" Jazmin asked, still confused.

"From the luck, Jazzy. Sometimes it can bring you all kinds of problems. And I can't risk bumping into it" she says, trying to cover the truth.

Soon, Gabriel came out from the kitchen once he heard the scandal and found Juliet on the floor, hiding. "What's wrong, Juliet? Did you fall down?" Gabriel asks, seeing her on the floor.

"No, I'm fine, Gaby. I just bump into Jazzy but I'm fine" she whispers.

"Then why don't you get up?" Jazmin asks, pulling her back on her feet

"Is he gone?" Juliet asks, looking around for Gnomeo who was gone, making her sigh in relief.

"Who?" Gabriel asks, slightly jealous.

"The guy who came in?" Juliet answers.

"Yeah, he's eating outside. What's up with him?" Gabriel says, jealous

"Nothing, nothing. Everything's fine" Juliet babbles as she cleans her overall from the bits off food.

"Wait, are you talking about... him?" Jazmin asked, whispering that last part, slightly shock but Juliet quickly shushed her.

"Who's him?!" Gabriel buts in, shouting.

"I don't get you, Jules. Do you like him?" Jazmin whispers, concern

"What? NO! I was just embarrassed to see him, that's all" Juliet babbles, nervously even though Jazmin was true.

"And what does that guy have that makes you act like this? Your cheeks are even red!" Gabriel said, jealous.

"My cheeks are not Red, ok! And both of you just stop, ok! Stop treating me like I was a little girl! Because I am a grown-woman and I can take care of myself. Is that clear?" she states angrily.

"You're only 18, Jules" Gabriel says as Jazmin nods, making her even madder.

"But still, you guys have to stop, alright?" Juliet huffs frustrated and leaves the restaurant, nearly slipping on the spilled food on the floor.

Gabriel gets angry and jealous as he threw his apron to the ground with force, thinking that the girl he loves has her eye set out on another guy. Juliet sneaks a peek thru the window and walks out the exit and sees Gnomeo, sitting at a table, eating his breakfast. She gets SUPER nervous as she tries to sneak by him, without him seeing her. With her stealthy ninja skills, she makes it to her van but the engine won't start. She tries series of time twisting the key to start but no avail, frustrating her.

"Don't do this to me, baby. Come on, please start" she pleads to it but it still wouldn't start but she keeps trying. "Please don't do this to me! I'm begging you!" she pleads again, trying to get the engine to work but it still didn't work.

"They just don't make batteries like they used to, do they?" that voice made her jump in fright! It was Gnomeo, leaning on the van window.

"Gnomeo" she says, nervous and smiling a little.

"Juliet, what a pleasure to see you again" he sends his award-winning smile at her.

"Likewise, _he he he_" she hesitates as she gets out the van and goes up to him. "Nice seeing you around here" she says, a bit embarrassed.

"Likewise, Juliet" he says as she gets lost in his Blue eyes as she snaps back to reality.

"I... uh... finished fixing something here and I was just leaving. I left it good as new. But I just have this little trouble but just to show you that my job is guaranteed" she says, still nervous around him. _UGH! Why can't I talk to him without babbling?! He's going to think I'm a complete idiot!" She smacks herself in her mind._

"What are you talking about, Juliet? You're the one who need help here. Look, I have my truck parked over there and I have jumper cables so let me help you out, deal?" he offers, kindly.

"Eh... no. There's no need for that. You helping me? I'm a trained handyman"

"Yes, of course you do"

"No, it's fine. I have cables too but thanks very much. You must have a busy day and a lot of work. I can take care of it myself. Besides, it's probably just a terminal that's full of sulphur. Isn't it ironic that it can only happen to a handyman's car and would break down?" she laughs and he laughs too. "But don't worry; I can take care of myself" she chuckles as she starts to walk away.

He then places a hand on her shoulder and made her go silent "I know full well you can take care of yourself. Look, you have to learn to accept help. Life isn't just give, give & give. You have to let people take care of you and now I'm going to take care of you, deal?" he asks, with a smile and she smiles back, feeling her cheeks go red. Juliet looks up at him until she finally accepts his help.

**Back inside the restaurant, **Jazmin was getting sick and tired of hearing and answering Gabriel's questions and explanations of what happen with Juliet earlier. He was very mad of seeing her so distracted for the guy who came in. Why did she feel so shaking when she saw him? whatever the reason it was, he didn't like it one bit. It gave him these angry and jealous feelings he never had before, especially when it comes to Juliet.

"I'm not lying to you, Gabriel. I don't know who that guy is who got my friend so nervous" Jazmin said as she does her waitress job, given orders away.

"I've never seen her like that, Jazmin!" Gabriel huffs, mad

"Maybe she must've been embarrassed because we spilled those plates. You know she doesn't like drawing attention to herself" Jazmins says, while putting dirty plates and cups into the sink. Wanting to get a way out of this irritating conversation. To her, all her boss ever asks her is how Juliet is so he can find a way to get closer to her and it's been driving her crazy every day she's worked there.

"NO, NO, NO, it's not just that, Jazmin! Where there's smoke, there's fire! You say how Juliet reacted when she hid from that guy! And I'm gonna see if that guy is still out there so I can ask him" he turns to leave but Jazmin stops him.

"Hey, hold on! What are you going to ask him?" she asks, curious.

"Well, how and where does he know my beautiful Juliet?" he states.

Jazmin scoffs by his comment "_Your beautiful Juliet?_ **HA HA HA!"** she laughs out loud as she walks away back to work.

"Yeah, she´s mine!" he yells at her. "Spoiled brat" he mumbles, slightly angry and heads outside to find an unpleasant surprise.

**Back outside,** Gnomeo was hooking up the jumper cables to the engine of the_ "Husband For Rent" _van as Juliet was at the steering wheel to start it up.

"Alright, try now. Start it up" Gnomeo says, leaning over the hood as Juliet was in her van, trying to start up the engine again.

"Ok, good, more, more, more" he encourage until engine finally started and they smile in victory "There we go! We did it!" he says as he takes the jumper cables out of the hood and she closes it down.

"Yeah, finally. But it wasn't that serious, though" she says.

"No, I'm not talking about starting the van. I'm talking about us finally doing something together and not having it fail on us like always" he says as they shake hands but she gets a little confused by his comment "Well, what I mean is that you always do it on your own" he smiles as he takes her hand in his, making her nervous.

"Oh, I got it, sure" she smiles with their hands still together, feeling a warm feeling inside her. She felt her heart pumping by his touch and him smiling warmly at her like he did at the store. Gnomeo slowly places one hand on her cheek, still staring into her deep green eyes with the desirable urge to kiss her like last time again. But something interrupted them.

Suddenly, Gabriel walks up from behind her with a no happy grin on his face "Juliet, what's going on? Is this guy bothering you?" he asks, sending a glare to Gnomeo.

Juliet stays quiet and looks at him like if he needs an explanation. There was an awkward silence until Juliet realizes she was still holding hands with Gnomeo and quickly let's go like nothing happen and finally breaks the silence between them.

"Uh... Gnomeo, I present to you, Gabriel. A good friend of mine. And Gabriel, I present to you, Gnomeo Blueberry, one of my customers" she says, nervously. She can tell by his glare, Gabriel was jealous and she couldn't give him any wrong ideas.

"And also a friend of her's" Gnomeo adds, trying to make things less awkward between them.

"He is one of the customers I've been doing my services too" she introducing them, calmly as possible.

"A pleasure, Gabriel" Gnomeo opens his hand to shake Gabriel's but Gabriel rudely ignores it and looks back at Juliet.

"What happened here, Juliet? If you have trouble with the van, I can help you" he offers.

"No, no, no, don't worry, we already fix it... together, right, Juliet? That's what we celebrating since Juliet always does it by herself. And you are admirable, Juliet. Truly admirable" he smiles at her, taking her hand in his and she blushes hard again but Gabriel gets SUPER jealous.

"What to do mean you were celebrating?" He asks her, raged in jealousy as they let go of their hands again.

"We weren't celebrating like it was a party, we were just happy we got the engine to work, that's all" Juliet said.

"Yeah, it was just an achievement we did" Gnomeo added.

"Well, Gnomeo, thanks for much for your help" Juliet shakes his hand with a smile.

"Anytime" he smiles back.

"I have to get back to work now. So I appreciated it" she let go of his hand and look back to Gabriel "And you? You can go back to work too" she says but Gabriel didn't move.

But either none of them leaves because they didn't want to leave her alone which made her slightly uncomfortable. From the entrance, Jazmin was watching the argument between the trio from the entrance and they didn't notice her. It was quite entertaining to her and she couldn't wait to tell Nanette about this interesting love triangle Juliet has having with 2 attarctive guys, even though one of them was older than her and the other was like her enemy. But it was still very exciting. _Oh, I wish I have popcorn right now! She though it her mind as she kept watching._

"What? Why don't you go back to work?" Juliet asks Gabriel.

"I'll leave if he leaves" Gabriel says, pointing at Gnomeo.

"Again, thanks for all your help, Gnomeo. See you later, bye" she waves good bye and walks to her van as the guys watch her leave.

"Bye, Juliet. We did it, eh!" Gnomeo waves to her with a smile to her.

But Gabriel looks at him in jealousy. Both men look back at her as she gets back in her van, starting the now fixed engine. She smiles, awkwardly, noticing that they still didn't leave. She gestures to them to leave with her hands until they finally did. Still pretty jealous, Gabriel goes back into his restaurant and Gnomeo goes back to his car. After the awkward encounter with the guys, Juliet sighs in relief a little and just when she was about to put her van in **REVERSE, **her phone started ringing and she answers, thinking it's a customer in need of her services.

"Hello, "_Husband For Rent?" she answers_

He hears his voice "Hello, Juliet. It's me, Gnomeo. I just wanted to say that I enjoyed working with you. I decided to leave because I think I made your friend a little uncomfortable. But, Juliet, I would like to ask you a favour. Next time, I would like it if you called me your friend and not just your customer. That's the only thing I will charge you for letting you borrow the help I just gave you. I hope to see you soon, bye" he smiles and hangs up.

Juliet was smiled through the entire call. Her cheeks turn a full red by all the blush from Gnomeo's kindness. It was funny when he called her since he was right next to her in his car. Even though she was trying to hide from him, she ended up spending at least a few minutes with him until they were interrupted by Gabriel's jealous but she'll get him back for that. But she forgot that as she sighs in love. _Wait, love?_ _Her coincidences exclaim surprised in mind._ Yeah, maybe she was in love with Gnomeo. She was just too hard on her pride to accept it. As much as she tried, she couldn't get him out of her head. It was too late because he's already found a way into her heart.

**OOOOOHH! The Little Red Handyman's in love with The Big Blue Wolf!* (I've always seen them as those 2 fairytale characters, don't u think? ;)**

**Anyways, I hope u guys like this chapter. There is more fun & humor and drama on the way, I assure u that! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! & FELIZ DIA DE LA PASCUA (HAPPY EASTER!) LUV U GUYS! XOXOX ;D**

**-UR BRO & BUD, MICKEY! ;D**


	6. To Love Again

**HOLA, HOLA, MI GENTE! Phew, I´m finally free for now. These last 2 week will be my busiest and toughest days yet with finals and final sports games. Plus, right this second I'm babysitting my little 7-year-old cousin (she had a Frozen birthday party in Friday, It was soo adorable!) So, I leave you guys until I can finally breathe and get a break again. THIS IS FOR U GUYS, MY BESTEST AMIGAS EVER, BREEZY, JAZZY, PENELOPY, CARRIE & FARAH! I DON'T WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT U GUYS! & I PROMISE THAT I WILL HAVE MORE STUFF FOR U GUYS A.S.A.P! LAS QUIERO MUCHO MUCHO! XOXOXO ;D**

**6. To Love Again**

**(Blueberry Mansion, night-time)**

Since school was starting soon in less than a week, Blue star, Gnomeo was such in a good mood tonight. First he just scored him and his team the winning game for to go to the Regional's. And tonight, he and the teams other friends are going to celebrate the night of the victory game. Since His mother, Lady Blueberry was going away for the weekend on a business trip; she and his grandfather gave him permission to have this party as long as he organizes it and cleans it up after words. Gnomeo and Benny were super busy, buying snacks and decorations and setting up the DJ before night was near. They have invited their entire team and few friends from their school. Lady B even suggested them that they should have the party outside so they won´t make a mess inside the mansion, especially break Lady B's glass figurines. Benny was outside trying to turn on the lights but they kept shutting up on him.

"Hey, Auntie, we have a problem. The lights in the backyard are not working" Benny tells her, coming in the house.

"Don't worry, I'm going to call a handyman to fix those lights for the party tonight" she says and marks down the phone number and waits. That's when Gnomeo walked in, carrying a few decorations

"Hey, Gnomeo. I'm going to go the DJ shop and the pick up the equipment" Benny said

"Sure, I need to go pick up the snack. See you later, Ben"

As soon as the boys left, somebody finally answer on the other line of Lady B's phone. "Hello, "_Husband For Rent?" the voice said._

**(A Few Hours Later, Blueberry Mansion)**

_**DING-DONG!**_

Lady Blueberry goes and opens the door and finds a girl handyman at the step which really confused her. Lady B looks at the girl from cap to boo, trying to understand why she got a girl handyman but it was ok with her, as long as she was good at her job.

"_Husband For Rent"? she asks_

"That's me, ma'am" Juliet smiles, proudly.

"And you came alone?" Lady B asks, still confused.

"Yes. My grandfathers send me. Well, I brought my little brother if that's ok" Juliet asks, pulling Willy from behind her.

"Hello, Blue lady" Willy says babyish

"Willy" Juliet grunts thro her teeth, embarrassed by his behaviour

"It's alright with me as long as he behaves" Lady B, says serious but smiles.

"Yes, ma'am" Willy nods.

"Where's the problem, ma'am?" Juliet asks

"In the backyard, but before we go. Can you please park your van somewhere else because our guests are about to arrive, if that's not too much trouble, dear?"

"No worries, ma'am. I'll be right back" Juliet goes to her van and goes to park it down the other street and goes back to the mansion where Lady B and Willy were waiting for her.

"You're back. Good" Lady B says

"Yes, I am. And where's the problem?" Juliet asks

"Follow me to the garden" Lady starts to walk thru her living room to the backyard as Juliet followed but a voice interrupted them.

"Hey, mummy, can I have some ice cream for dinner?" her daughter asks as she walks down stairs but stops once he sees Juliet and WILLY!

"Sofia?" Willy gasps but smiles

"Willy?" she gasps and smiles as well. The two 8-year-olds ran and hug tight, excited to see eachother until they finally let go.

"So, you 2 know eachother?" Lady B asks, a bit surprise.

"Yep. mum, can Willy stay to play with me up stair in the game room?" Sofia asks, with big puppy eyes.

"It's ok with me as long as his sister agrees" she says and they look at Juliet, especially Willy.

"Yeah, Jules. Can I go, pleeeeease!" Willy begs, exaggeratingly

Juliet thought of it for a moment and then smiles "Ok, you can go but come back down when I'm done with the service and be good boy, ok"

"Ok, sis. Thanks!" Willy hugs and follows Sofia upstairs to go play.

While the kids play, Lady Blueberry guides Juliet to the backyard where Juliet saw an amazing breath-taking garden filled with beautiful flowers, especially blue wisteria trees and bushes. There was small gazebo and play set which belonged to Sofia, and the pavement was a nice path to the swimming pool. The fireflies glow around the plants and over the pool, giving it a nice glow.

"What a beautiful garden you have here, Lady Blueberry" Juliet awes as she walked down the pavement, following Lady B.

"Thank you, dear. You seem so familiar; I know I've seen your face before" Lady B says, studying Juliet's face under her cap.

"I don't think we never met until now, ma'am" the girl says, a bit emblazed.

"I know! You're Marina Redbrick's daughter, Juliet!" Lady B, points out.

"You know my mother?"

"Of course, she and I were good friends in high school. I met her when she did some repairs for me in my 16th birthday party. And I remember seeing you as a little girl. Now I know why you seem familiar to me"

"She was very handy" Juliet smiles, remembering her mum.

"I'm glad you followed in her footsteps. Well, the problem is right there, in the rock" Lady B points out at a medium size plastic rock on the ground, close to the pool.

Juliet walks to the plastic rock on the grass and opens the little door to find switches sand fried circuits inside. It didn't look any good.

"Oooh. This looks bad but not too complicated to fix, Lady Blueberry" Juliet says, sitting down and opening her toolbox.

"Wonderful. I'll leave you to it, dear. Come inside when you're done, ok?" Lady B smiles

"Ok, thanks, Lady B" the girl nods, getting back to work.

Almost an hour has passed by and Lady Blueberry was back inside her home, getting dressed and ready to go to her business trip. She backs her bags and her everything she needs for her trip. She finishes her makeup and walks down stairs just in time when her son walks in with grocery bags in both his hands, struggling to hold them up.

"A little help here, please?" Gnomeo pleads, about to lose his balance by the full heavy bags

"Here" she chuckles and helps him.

"Thanks, mum" he smiles as they set the bags down on the counter just as Benny walks in the kitchen.

"So, Gnomeo you got the stuff?" Benny asks

"Yep, soda, chips, Doritos, dip, candy, bean dip, guacamole, taquitos, ice cream, cakes, and 30 boxes of pizza are on their way" Gnomeo says.

"Perfect. And auntie, is the handyman here?" Benny asks her.

"Yep, she's outside right now" Lady B points out outside.

Suddenly, that word rang through Gnomeo's ears. He could have swore his mum said there was a handyman girl outside, no it can't be. "Wait, did you say "_she_"? As in a girl?" Gnomeo asks her, extremely concern.

"Yep, she's the daughter of an old friend of mine" Lady B says

"And what she like?" Gnomeo asks, still concern

"Well, to tell you the truth when I saw that poor creature, I didn't know if I should call her "_her_".

"Why, mum?" he asks, confused a little.

"Because she dresses like a guy" she whispers, a bit embarrassed.

"Does she have a moustache?" Benny laugh but Gnomeo didn't and slapped him in the head to stop laughing.

"Benny! Go set up the DJ!" he orders, slightly angry

"Fine!" Benny huffs and walks away to another room.

"And mum, are you sure the handyman is a girl?" Gnomeo asks, almost sure of knowing who this mysterious but familiar handyman was.

"Very sure, son. I lead her myself into the garden. But you can easily mistake her for a boy by the way she dresses when she's working. I even almost called her "_sir_"

"_Sir_"? he wonders as he had a quick flashback of the time he called a girl handyman "sir".

"But she's a very nice girl, like her mother was. Very talented and pretty too. But if I'm honest, I never imagine a nice girl like her would be a handyman and do man work" she says.

"Well, not all girls can become as sophisticated as you, mum" Gnomeo says, playfully, making her roll her eyes.

"Oh aren't you sweet" she teases, sarcastically "Well, I'm heading out; I'll be back in 3 days. And I expect this house clean and your sister taken care of until I get back" she gives his a goodbye kiss on his cheek as she headed out the door with her purse and bags.

"Don't worry, mum. She'll be fine with me. I'll take care of everything" he says as he walks her to his car.

"Oh, and if the handyman girl needs anything, a snack or a drink, be a good host and give hit to her and nice pay with tip. Bye, darling and tell your sister I love her. Have fun!" she calls to him and waves goodbye and drives away.

"Bye mum!" he calls and waves to her until she was out of her sight. "And of course I'll be a good host and give her what she needs" he says to himself and sprays some breath spray in his mind, getting a few ideas.

Gnomeo walks out to the back porch and into the garden and quickly sees Juliet with her back turn at him as she fixes the switches by the pool. He hid behind the bushes, carefully observing her. Call him crazy **(A/N: And I do that a lot)** but he thought how the moon shinned on the water of pool and how the ripples were glowing around her, making her look glow with a beauty. Gnomeo gets confused a moment because never in his life, he thought he would say mushy and cheesy words like that. Man, what has this girl done to him? By just being her normal handyman self has intrigued him in some way that even he can't explain. Even in those handyman clothes, her nature beauty has affected him in wanting to hold and kiss her and get to know her better. But how can he explain that he loves her if he can't even talk to her since he can't by their school feud. He wants to be part of her life and know everything about her, even her deepest secrets. He wants the whole world to know he loves her but that's not possible. He has never felt like this before because she was like a dream come true, and now he knows what love really is but he still doesn't know how to tell her. _Oh, somebody please give me a sign! He pleads, softly._

Soon, he hears her sweet voice as he peeks over the bush.

"Wow, I have never seen more switches in my life" Juliet mumbles to herself, trying to fix the cables.

Then suddenly...

_**CRASH!**_

Juliet looks up and sees some bushes moving. "Who's there? Is that you Lady Blueberry?" she stood up, looking at the direction of the sounds.

Gnomeo stayed low and quiet behind the bushes. He thought either to show himself or stay hidden. Juliet looks around, concern to be somebody watching her. She slowly pulls out her trusty wrench, in case she needs to whack the subject.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" she called again and he still stayed quiet. "I'm warning you, if you don't come out, I'll come in after you and I'm armed" she cries serious.

That's was when Gnomeo finally had the guts to come out his spot "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you and I hope you don't hurt me in return. I just need to know how you fixed my tire so fast again?" he says as an excuse.

Juliet's eyes widen "Oh my gosh, it's you again!" she puts her wrench down and walks up to him.

"and you, The same handyman who can fix anything!" he smiles, making her blush a little.

But then frowns "Um... I'm not suppose to talk to you"

"Why? Because I'm a Bluebird and your cousin hates me?" he asks.

"Kinda. And I should take the advantage to apologize for what happened yesterday with my friend, Gabriel. He's not like that" she apologizes.

"It's ok, you have nothing to worry about"

"Were you the one who called me from my card?"

"No, no, it was my mother. It turns out I'm not the only one in this house who has your cards"

"Oh yeah? Well, it's a small world because here we are together and I'm helping you again"

"I guess so. My mum seem to know you already"

"Yes, turns out, she and my mother were good friends"

"Hey, do you want a snack or something?"

"No thanks. I should really keep working"

"Ok, come on, just one quick snack. I have plenty inside since I'm having a party later"

"Well, ok, but just this once" she agrees and follows him inside to the kitchen.

Gnomeo grabs a small plate with chips and finger sandwiches for her and hands her a Diet Coke just like she asked for as he eats the same but a regular Coke.

"Thanks. So, what's the celebration for?" she asks, sipping on her coke

"A victory party to celebrate our winning of today game against Mantua high school and we will soon be going for Regional's and then to State" he playfully tossed his coke, making her chuckle.

"I heard you were playing against my school as soon as school starts again?" she asks.

"Yep, and we will destroy them. No offense"

"None, taken. Besides, I could beat you at a friendly game anytime" she smirks

"Oh, is that a challenge, Mrs. Handyman?" he smirks

"No doubt about it"

"Oh, yeah. How about we arm wrestle right here, right now?" he sets his elbow down on the counter, getting in position.

"Are you serious?" she laughs/scoffs.

"Yep, unless you're scared" he teases

Then Juliet sets down her elbow on the counter, accepting his challenge.

"Ok, ready?" he asks with a smirk

"Ready to make you lose and cry" she smirks evilly

"Ok, ready, set, GO!"

The Red and Blue started their challenge by struggling to pull down either one's arm down. They used all their strength to take out the other. At first, Gnomeo was just going easy on her since she was a girl but Juliet proved to be stronger and tougher than she looks, so he stopped going easy on her. But was a little too late because, Juliet used one more push and won.

"I won!" she gloats

"Because I let you win" he lies, trying to not lose his manly image

"I let you let me win. But it doesn't matter now" she says, smirking, sipping on her coke. "Well, that was fun but I have to get back to work" she sits up but trips over her untied boot lasses and nearly falls down but Gnomeo catches her in time. But Juliet spills some of her coke over him, she felt bad for him.

"Careful!" he says

"I'm sorry, it was my fault!" Juliet stands up, trying to wipe of the stained coke off his shirt. But as she cleans him, her cap falls down from her head, letting down her long brown hair and Gnomeo was mesmerized by her more than now.

"It's ok, I'm sure I don't need a handyman to fix that" he says, taking her hands off his chest and smiled at her.

There was a long silence between them as Gnomeo held Juliet in his arms, staring in her esmerald green eyes. He gently strokes her cheek as he pulls her closer, closing their eyes, about to touch lips until she opens her eyes, seeing that Gnomeo wanted to kiss her.

"Wait, stop!" she whispers, opening her eyes and stepping away.

"What?" he whispers, confused

"I really should get back to work" she pulls away, putting her long hair back into her cap on her head and going back outside, feeling her heart beat fast and shaking in place as she tried to focus on her work. But how can she if she was attracted by the handsome guys with the big blue eyes.

"_(Heavy Sigh) _This guy is going to drive me insane" she says to herself and try to focused back on her work. It was a good thing he didn't hear her or anything.

Gnomeo was going thru the same thing "What just happened?" he thoughts to himself, confused and he tries to distract himself by setting up for his party.

A few short hours later have gone passed by and Juliet was already done with her job, those lights never looked better and the garden was lighten up like light up show case. Juliet stayed in the living room as she waited for somebody to come and pay her but it was taking a while. She looked around the house, seeing artworks, nice furniture, bottles of wines and Champaign's hanged up on the wall and many photos of the entire family. She then sees a photo of Gnomeo on coffee table next to the couch. She stair at it lovingly but also nervous as she stretches her hand for it but snaps back to reality, retrieving her hand back. _What am I doing?_ She smacked herself in her mind. Soon, she hears the clock chiming 9pm, it was getting late and she needed to get home. Soon, Juliet looks behind her and sees a majestic shiny black piano, she stair at it for a moment with an urge to play it until she finally did. She sets down her toolbox down and started playing some of the white & black keys, getting a velvet sound of them. She sits down on the seta and started playing a soft melody on it, remembering a song her mum used to teach her when was younger. She kept playing and humming the song, she didn't noticed that she was being watched by Gnomeo, who was standing next to her.

"That sounds really nice" he says, smiling

"My mum used to love the piano" she says, admiring the piano

"What a coincidence, my mum loves it too" he says

"Well, she must play very well. Do you play?" she asks

"At first, I did until I started playing sports"

"Well, come and play something, come here, Bluebird and let go of that all star ego aside. Play something with me" she invites him.

He smiles and sits down next to her "Ok, but I'm going to let you start"

"Alright" she nods.

She starts playing the keys as the intro of a song she loves which her mother taught her years ago. She closes her eyes as she plays and hums to the melody. Gnomeo observes her awe and lovingly, he never thought Juliet would have another amazing talent. Gnomeo then reaches out his hands and started playing along with her, he might have missed up a few keys but she recovers the song just fine. They smile at eachother as they continue to play. While she had her eyes closed, Gnomeo soon places his hands on Juliet's, making her open her eyes and face him. He smiles at her and she smiles back, blushing her cheeks out as she continues to play.

"Wow" he says, smiling as he kept watching her play. He knows knows that he loves her; he didn't care if she was a Red or a handyman, she was more than that to him and he wanted to be with her.

Soon, Juliet's hums of the song turn into lyrics; she began to sing the song as she continues to play. 

"**To Love Again" by Claudio Ledda  
**

_(Juliet)  
"I swore that I would never fall in love_

_And every time I almost did, I escaped_

_I swore that I will never suffer again_

_My beating heart left me with no love"_

_"I have to believe, I have to fight_

_Because I knew that one day it will come"_

_"If the destiny is here to rescue us_

_To love again..."_

_..._

When she finished, all Gnomeo could do was stair in awe and admire the grace and perfection Juliet has when she plays with passion. He loved how she does everything so perfect and her own way. Wasn't there anything this girl can't do? He felt as he got to know her more, he learned something new and amazing from her which gave him the more reason to love her more.

"Wow, simply, Wow!" he says, touching her cheek with his free hand while his other was still over her hand on the piano.

_Juliet's POV_

My heart was beating so fast that it was about to jump out of my chest. I smile at him like it was forever as I stare into his beautiful eyes and we smile at eachother until he broke the silence between us.

"You know something?" he whispers as he strokes my cheek.

"What?" I whispers.

He doesn't say a word; instead, he then takes off my cap as my long hair fall down. I would have fixed it but I just ignored it as he stroked my cheek, giving me a nervous chill.

"There is something I wanted to tell you from the second I met you. This is really hard for me because I never imagine myself saying these kinds of goofy cheesy lovey-dovey things to anyone, but you changed on how I see everything in my life. Believe me, when I tell you did but now I feel like I want you in my life, more than just my handyman" he confesses and I melt by the sound of his voice.

"Gnomeo, I..." I hesitate

He then shishes me by putting his finger on my lips "Shh... I don't want you to be just a handyman to me; I want you to be _**my**_ _**handyman**_, as in the love of my life" he confessed from the heart and she stayed speechless.

They stare at eachother for a while until Gnomeo leans in and kisses her with the great amount of love he has for her. Juliet felt her heart bouncing by feeling his lips against her's. All her doubts about him all vanished. To think, I thought he would be everything Tybalt and everyone on my school said he and his team would be, and I was suppose to hate him but I couldn't, I love him far too much to even pretend I hate him. We continue to kiss with love and passion as I felt his hand stroking my face my hair as I felt mine around his neck, as he was pulling me closer to him.

"WHOA!" we heard some voices in awe but we were too busy kissing to notice. We soon broke apart and stare at eachother for a couple more seconds. Gnomeo leans in to kiss me again but I stop him once I saw our siblings giggling at us.

"It's not what you guys think" Gnomeo said to them, nervously.

"No! Of course it wasn't! What you guys saw was... is not what you saw" I step in, nervous too.

"UH-HUH!" they both scoff, crossing their arms. it was obvious they weren't buying it.

"No, it's true! I wasn't really kissing her for nothing" Gnomeo scoffs.

"No, he wasn't. The thing is that... um... I had something stuff in my eye" I said as an excuse, pointing at my eye

"UH-HUH" they scoff again.

"NO! IT'S TRUE! She had something in her eye and I got closer to her to get it out but then our..." Gnomeo backs me up

"... our mouths bump into the other but it wasn't like we were kissing or anything" I said, nervously.

"NO...!" Gnomeo says, exaggerating and I nod, backing him up.

"Ok, let's make a deal, ok. You guys want us to pretend like we didn't saw what we saw between you two..." Sofia begins but then Willy whispers something in Sofia's ear and she nods in agreement. "So guys want us to be quiet and let's start with how much?" Sofia grins sneaky as she made the money gesture with her finger as Willy did the same.

"Ok, little rascals. How much is it going to cost me?" Gnomeo asks, irritated as he pulls out his wallet.

"20$! EACH!" they said in union and Gnomeo hands them $20 each.

"Ok, you got your money, now we go"

"Wait, this is for you" Gnomeo hands her pay and she takes it

"Thanks. But we have to go now. Let's go, Willy"

"Wait, Juliet, before you go can you help me in fixing my Lalalopsy doll?" Sofia asks with puppy eyes.

"I guess I can stay a few minutes longer. Let me see it"

Sofia hands Juliet her doll as she observes it and sews back the head and the arm back on. But Sofia saw this as an opportunity make things more interesting between Juliet and her brother.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sofia whispers to Gnomeo. Sofia takes his hand and leads him to the kitchen and shuts the door behind them.

"Ok, what's up?" she asks, raising her brow at her

"What up with what?" he asks, trying not to ask suspicious

"Oh, come on, it's obvious you're obsessed with that girl, bro"

"Obsessed is such a strong word. Let's say I have a nice friendship with her"

"Since when do friends kiss eachother for more than 30 seconds"

"We did not kiss for 30 seconds"

"Yeah, it was 40"

"Ok, I admit I like her maybe even love her. But I don't think she likes me back the same way. She's concern about our parents and ourschool finding out we hang out" he sighs, worried

"Well, she is a lot different from you"

"How different?"

"She's Red & you're Blue. Mum and Benny would freak if they found out about this"

"But it's not our fault! It just happened"

"And do you like her?"

"No, Sof..." he says and she glares at him for a second until he finally confessed "I love her! I love her with all my heart" he confesses all his feeling for her.

Sofia smiles "Aw, how sweet... But that's not enough, big bro" she smacks him in the head

"What do you mean?" he asks, surprised.

"I'm saying that you need to MOVE IT! There is a very pretty girl down there and you need to make your move or you'

"Hey, don't rush me on this, Sof! I'm not sure if she likes me the same way"

"Oh, she does, believe me. She's just too shy and unsure if you feel the same for her. Plus, she's still all concern about all this feud stuff between your schools"

From outside the kitchen, Juliet was covering her laughter by how Sofia was taunting Gnomeo to confess his love for her which shocks her a little. She leans against the wall, smiling in love by his words and everything that's happened between them. It was official, she couldn't fight it no more, and she was hopelessly in love with that Blue football star. She didn't care he was a Bluebird or this feid anymore, all she knew that she had to tell him she loves him but didn't know how. So, she just walks away before things get any more complicated than they are now.

"Come on, Will. Time to go. I bet Grandpa is waiting for us" she says, taking her toolbox and walking out

With Willy walking in front of her, Juliet walked down the pavement of the front yard to the van, completely lost in her daydream. She had flashbacks of those nice moments with Gnomeo, especially with that kiss when they played the piano together. Soon, she stops when she hears a voice, calling her.

"Juliet, wait!" Sofia call, running down the path to her.

"What's up, Sofia?"Juliet asks, looking down at her

"We need to talk about something"

"Listen, sweetie if it's about what you saw earlier. That was nothing, ok?"

"It didn't seem like nothing. You and my brother were hugging lips. It's obvious you like eachother. He really likes you, really"

"Yeah, like how you like a puppy or a squirrel" she says, with a small frown.

"No, he really does. He's just hard-core when it comes to showing affection. And it's obvious that he likes you, he doesn't stop talking about you. And I fully understand your problem that you're from different schools and you guys are not allowed to be together"

"We're not allowed to even speak to eachother"

"But it's not fair since you like eachother. and you can't let your school tear you guys apart by a silly feud. But it's not just that, he doesn't decide! Maybe he's just afraid"

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Maybe of you not liking him back. But you need to tell him so you can be boyfriend and girlfriend, go to prom at the end of the semester, then in a couple of years get married and have one of those fairytale endings like in story books. And have kids too!"

"Do you think you're rushing this a little?"

"Hey, all I know is that if you 2 get married, I'll have Gnomeo room for the next 10 years"

"You're very smart, Sofia. I like that"

"Me? Or my brother?"

"Ok, if I tell you, you'll swear you won't tell him" Juliet says, serious.

But Sofia looks over Juliet's shoulder and sees Gnomeo, spying on them and giving her signals on what to say. "Ok, I promise" she says.

"The truth is that I love your brother with all my heart, I'm just too afraid to tell him?" she confesses and Gnomeo listens, making him smile.

"Why are you afraid?" Sofia asks

"If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly girly for a guy like him. And plus, I'm his mortal enemy's little cousin, more importantly, a Red"

Sofia looks back at Gnomeo again and gives her a few more signals, meaning that he doesn't care she's a Red. "But Gnomeo doesn't care you're a red or handyman, he likes you a lot for who you are" she says.

But Juliet still frowns "I'm not so sure about that. I still have a few doubts about it. I'm just a lousy handyman and he's a handsome all-star football player. Can you imagine if anybody sees us? "Hey, look there goes the football player and the handyman; they make an adorably weird couple?"

After listening, Gnomeo frowns but as much as he hated to admit it, she was right if they ever got caught but he was willing to take the chance because Juliet was worth it and risking it for just to be talk and be with her.

"Anyways, thanks for the advice, Sofia. But tell your brother I appreciate his company and I love him a lot but I don't think we can spend thing together any time sooner. I'll see you around" Juliet

"Bye, Juliet. BYE WILLY!"

"Bye, Sofia!" Willy cries/waves from inside the van as they drive away.

Once they were one, Gnomeo step out of hiding spot

"Well, I tried. Maybe you should just forget about her or just keep trying to woo her over like you do with every other girl in your school" Sofia advises.

"Ok, first of all, I do not woo girls, they fall for me but I'm not interested in me. And 2nd of all, I'm definitely not forgetting her because she is the first girl I have ever felt this way before and I need to see her again, no matter"

"Well, that's up to you because I can't keep doing all the work for you" she says and walks back into the house.

Hours have passed since the party ended and Sofia was finally asleep in her room and the entire house was a mess and everybody has left hours ago. Gnomeo walks in the kitchen to get a snack from what he was serving at his party. He kept thinking about what Juliet said to Sofia. And all those nice moments with her, even the smallest detail was the best for him. Especially the one when they kissed in the piano. After, he gets his snack, something get's his attention. He looks down at the floor and sees a glove that is used for hardware jobs. He picks up the glove and looks at it for a moment and it didn't take him long to realize who this glove belong too. Juliet must have accidentally left it here. He was going to call her to return it but he stops and thinks maybe he should keep it, so he'll have a reminder of her.

**WELL, THAT'S IT FOR NOW! BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL BE BACK VERY SOON! TRUST ME, I PERFER WRITTING AND POSTING MY CHAPTERS FOR U GUYS BUT I HAVE SOOO MANY RESPONSABILIDADES I NEED TO DO, ESPECIALLY THIS WEEK. Speaking of which, I need to get back to finishing my Ingles essay and Historia proyect. UGH, Will this ever end?! I'm not sure if I'll be able to survive this long enough! PLEASE, HELP ME! As long I have u guys to motivate and support me, I'll be ok ;)**

**Anyways, I hope u guys like this. And there will be more romance & humour & drama on the way! I LUV U GUYS SOOOO MUCH! XOXOXO SEE U IN THE CHAPTER OR STORY! ;D**

**-MICKEY!* ;)**


End file.
